Demon Hunt or human Hunt?
by SayLo
Summary: The life story of two Hunter brothers Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester with their father like figure Bobby Singer, how they live their life and what they go through everyday saving peoples life. Lipm!Gimp!Hurt!Faint!Collapse!Pain!Sweet!Funny!Dean, Awesome!Worried!LittleHurt!Caring!Sam, Limp!Gimp!Hurt!Weak!Collapse!Funny!Cas Awesom!Bobby. Disclaimer: Not Mine only CW/WB/EK's.
1. Chapter 1

(1)Demon Hunt or Human Hunt?

Chapter 1

Young Years

Hey Sam I spoted some demons in the bar last night we passed by-Dean said to Sam walking pass him to the washroom

yea...how'd you know they are demons?-Sam said as he stopped to look back at dean

ya know, they got those questioning weird looks-Dean replied looking right at Sam then pass him to his cell on the table waiting for Bobbys call

Right...-Sam said not bealiving a word Dean is saying because last night Dean lied to him again, then he walked in to the bathroom closing the door behind him

I went there few hours ago just to talk with a old friend of bobbys there but I saw there eyes...two of them were pissed of at some box thing they were looking at each and everyone like someone's going to get up and holly them or something...-said Dean looking at the close door of the bathroom

Sam didn't answer

Sam?-Dean said annoyingly

Sam I know you're pissed at me and you got every right to be, but talk back to me man! It's weird talking to a wall-Dean chuckled  
Dean waiting patiently for an answer or even a question from Sam but nothing came

Sam?...hey Sam you alright in there?...Sammy! Open the door!

Dean now worried and questioning why he ever lied and if anything happened to Sam he'll never forgive himself

Sam i'm coming in hope you're not naked...-said dean with a disappearing sad smile to fully worried face

Dean took a step back and was about to kick in the door when he remembered the bathroom in this motel is very small

wait, the bathroom is freaking small if i kick in i might break your face..-said d  
Dean out loud thinking that Sam's hearing.

Meanwhile inside the Bathroom

Sam was brushing his teeth looking at himself in the mirror and annoyed of his brother talking like nothing happened just few hours ago  
when Sam felt his stomach hurt bad as if someone just stabbed him, then he quickly rinsed his mouth before it happened again,  
but this time his head felt heavy and as if it was to explode any second and when he tried to call Dean for help  
nothing came out, his voice was taked. Sam try to break something or make loud noise for Dean to notice  
but before that whoever did this made sure that every way out is sealed and so it made Sams hand and feet numb. This brought down Sam to his knees and with in seconds Sam was on the floor unconscious. About 2 minutes passed when Dean started to get annoyed of Sam not talking back to him.

Back to Dean

Dean quickly shuffled to the bed and looked throught the pockets of his jacket for a lock-pick

Sam! Hang in there, almost there-as Dean started to pick the lock

The door opened and Sam was on the floor bleeding from him mouth and clutched out of breath saying not a word.

Samm! sammy i got you, what happened?..Sam you with me? Sam!-Dean said worried and panicking and Sam gained consciousness and was  
Sam able to hear Dean but not able to reply and unable to take the pain anylonger went cold again..

Sam...it's okay..y..you'll be good, garra take you to a hospital...c'mon Sam lets go-as Dean picked up Sam by the arms and seeing thet sam is still out cold but holds his stomach

Dean knew what was sam going through..A demon that doesn't posses you but passes on to you all there sickness and what happened to them in hell the torchure

As dean tried to walk out sam from the motel when someone knocked on door

Ah not a good...ah..Who is it?!-Dean said carrying Sam to the bed to cover him with blankets

Room service-called the female or was it?

Aaa...Not a good time, maybe come back in 30?-said Dean looking at sam continuously coughing up blood

The Female now tried to turn the nob continuously when dean figured it's a Demon

Sam...just hang it there...just another demon...haha-said Dean pretending to be calm to not worry Sam

Laying sam down on the ground and putting a ring of salf around him and leaving his gun with sam as he grabbed his salf gun.

Dean got behind the door and opened it for the "room service lady"

Hi Dean...Why so worried? Is Sam Alright?..she smiles and showed that she's a Demon by Flipping her eyes black

You Bicth, what did you do to him!-said dean pissed and ready to aim when

she quickly put her hand up and Dean flied back to the wardrobe making him pretty smashed up unabling him to defend himself

Demon came close to Dean and picked up the Demon killing knife that dropped out of Deans Jacket and was about to cut through Dean when a shot fired.

The demon stod there looking down at her stomach.

Sam?-dean quickly looked at sam happy that he's awake but he was still on the ground unconscious.

Good timing ha?-Said Bobby standing at the door

Dean pushed the demon away from him and struggled getting up on his feet

ya, Thanks bobby!-said dean

what happened to him?-said bobby as he rushed towards Sam putting his salt gun on the ground holding Sams hand

Oh We got to get him to the hospital first i'll explain everything on the way-said Dean as he picked up sam and walked out the motel

Copy that, sit with him in the back and keep his head up always, if down he'll chock on his own blood-said Bobby as he turned the keys and backed out of the parking on there way to the hospital

How's he doing?-asked Bobby driving

Not good not good bobby you garra go faster-said Dean worried and in pain from the hit he took

Dean sitting behind the passenger seat turned facing the driver seat with his smashed up back against the door Sam's head on Deans left shoulder and his back on deans chest and Sam leg on the rest of the seat. Dean watched Sam cough and twitched an coughed up blood, his hands cluntched and closing tight on his stomach. Sam looked like to cough his insides out soon.

He'll be fi-said Bobby when Sam called

Mmh Dean..dean ahh..gha.-said Sam in pain breathing hard...he got his voice back but now

AghHh...mmmh...aghh!...Deannn!-Screamed sam cluntching from the pain in his stomach.

Now it was more painful for the older winchester to hear his brother scream

Sammy...sammy i'm right here, i'm with ya...y..you'll be fine we are close...Bobby faster! please-said Dean putting his right hand on Sams stomach like sam was.

I'm going i'm going..-said Bobby

They reached the hospital and dean was about to get Sam out of the backseat when he notices the pool of blood sam coughed up all over himself and the seat.

Bobby!-screamed Dean..giving up that Sam wont make it

Focus Dean focus! we're here, help me get sam and Lets go!-said Bobby loud to wake Dean from his thoughts

C'mon Sam-Bobby pulled Sam outside the batchseat and put him on deans shoulders as Sam moaned in pain and Dean Stopped and clenched his eyes so bobby held Dean and took Sam inside the hospital to the counter

They take sam in the Emergency as Dean takes a few step to enter the Emergency room the nurse stopped him.

Dean he'll be fine- said Bobby butting his hand on deans shoulder..

You don't know that!-Snaps dean as he looked at Bobby and tears fell down his cheeks..

Oh dean i'm just trying to make you feel better-as Bobby pulled dean for a hug

He's one person I can not live without, I can't i...it's my job and if something happens t-said Dean when Bobby cuts him off

Don't you say that dean! he's a big boy, he can take it and he'll be on his feet in 3-4 days. I promise you, you'll see-said Bobby letting go as Dean moans something

Dean are you alright?-said Bobby looking at deans Dizzy half open eyes

Yea, i'm fine...it's just..Aghhh!-said Dean and he started to shout in pain and held his left shoulder and his legs sart to shake...feeling dizzy

What is it dean?-Asks bobby..holding Dean with both his hands looking down at deans pale hanging face

Why suddenly?

Dean was too worried and thinking of sam that his brain sending his muscle messages of pain and broken bones wasn't telling dean anything.  
Once bobby assured dean that sam will be fine, dean calmed down and start to function again which brought up all his pain from the when the Powerful deamon used full force to slam Dean to the wardrobe to unable him from defending himself so she can easily kill him.

Dean what is it?-Bobby try to get dean to sit down

I'm fine but back and My shoulder-said Dean slowly bringing up his head

AghHh!..ahhh! Ohh...sorry..Bo-as Dean felt the ground slipping under his feet, he closed his eyes and fell to his left side on his bad shoulder, unconscious.

Dean! Dean..Boy, you've been in pain all this time but too worried that you couldn't even notice?..Oh dean hang in there..-said bobby calling for help

Help! Help! Dean hang on, Help! Nurse!-Bobby yelled in the hallway as 2 doctors and a nurse came to see find pale and unconscious Dean on the floor with the help of the doctors they laid Dean on the gurney and took him in the emergency as Bobby stood there looking at unconscious Dean rushed in the Emergency room.

These boys are all i've got, they're the only family I have- said Bobby to the Nurse assuring him that they'll both be Fine.

To be continued...)

I'm sorry for the mistakes, misspellings, grammar and all :| I'm a Foreigner, english is not my first language lol it's my 7th language XD

Also, this is my First Fan Fic. I decide that it'll be about the Two Brothers Sam and Dean Winchester and there Father like figure Bob Singer

'Bobby (From Supernatural)

Yes i'm a Supernatural Fan and if I write more and I hope I do it'll mostly be about Supernatural.

Leave a Review please, I really would Appreciate it ツ

Question? Ask me on my SpnFanAcc

Twitter Saylo_0 or Kik it to

me at : Saylos

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Demon Hunt or Human Hunt?

Chapter 2

Missing Someone

Bobby is in the hallway of the hospital, he just came from his house where he picked up a few things for the boys in hospital...you know like shotguns and clothing, holy water and his journal. It's been 4 days boys are in the hospital with bobby just worrying crazy about them even though they're both fine just a little broken and in pain.

Sam is in the room next to Dean, he's been in and out of consciousness...the first day he was out all day. When he finally woke up nurse called Bobby but before he came Sam was out again., it's been like that from the first day. Doctor says Sam doesn't have the stomach pain anymore and don't know what could have caused it, of course it was the Demon. His headache is better but he still has it and he is still wired up with blood because he lost a lot of it. Sam is very weak but doctors say he'll be fine, just a day or two more to rest. Bobby is worried that Sam won't wake up completely.

Dean on the other hand is awake and in pain, he can't move because his fractured leg and broken shoulder and a pretty bad back. Dean's pale and also very very weak and won't sleep or rest. His pain is down, and he's wired up to his lungs...the demon got him bad this time. He wouldn't sleep and kept thinking of his brother if he was even alive, he didn't belive Bobby saying that he's Alive just unconscious. Dean wouldn't talk or he couldn't. Doctors had to give him morphine or pills and drugs to make him sleep. A lot was going through his mind mostly his brother.

Bobby came to Dean to give him the good news that Sam will be completely awaks in1 to 2 days.

Dean, I know you won't talk but I think you'll talk this time-Said bobby sure that Dean will talk this time

Doctors say Sam will be awake in one or two days, completely awake-Said Bobby with a smile on his face

Dean looked up at bobbys face surprised and questioning but still not believing it much so he pushed back his head and looked away and said

You are lying..-

Bobby sat down on Dean's bed next to his feet and looked at Dean so happy that he heard deans Voice after 4 days then he said

Told you I could make you talk this time-

Dean turned and looked at Bobby questioning

Oh and you didn't say that in your head you said it out loud-said bobby smiling at Dean.

I know he's not alive, you're lying and it isn't helping-said Dean

A tear fell down Deans Cheek and 2 and 3 then he was crying like a little boy without making any voice

Dean, Sam is Alive! Why won't you believe that Sam is okay? He is big and strong and that was nothing he has taken stronger pain than that-Said Bobby

The pool of blood, anyone who bleed that much would die...it's not-Said Dean and bobby cut him

Okay, don't bealive me...i'm just saying don't be this miserable and your brother is Alive-said Bobby as he started to walk for the door when Dean stopped him

Prove it, I want to see him-Said Dean looking right at Bobby

Okay, why didn't either of us think of that before?-said Bobby questioning as he left the room

Bobby went to the nurse and asked if both patients can put in one room and the nurse agreed becuse she seen Dean crying many times for his brother. Nurse came in Dean's room and smilled at Dean then she pulled the curtain around his bed. Dean had cried so much and he was tired so he finally slept himself without a shot or pills to sleep accepting that Sam is Dead and this whole conversation was a lie. Nurse then pulled the removable thin wall from between the two rooms with help of Bobby. She moved Sams bed across the room and in Deans room then she put back the removable thin wall. She and other nurse moved Deans bed a little to fit Sam bed next to Deans but 2 feet aways because of the Iv Pups and other machines in the middle. The nurses were smiling and Bobby entered, the curtin was still between the 2 brother in the same room. The Nurse smiled at Bobby and explained to him how to remove the curtains easily with holding 2 buttons, then they exited the room.

Dean was asleep and Sam was asleep for about a day now. Bobby went to Sam and sat on the side of his bed putting his hand on Sams leg and started to pat him and call out sams name to wake him. Sam won't wake up but bobby could hear him moan

Sam...Sammy? How are you? Don't feel bad everything is okay Dean is right here. C'mon boy Time to wake...we got a job remember?-said Bobby thinking that Sam might wake up but he didn't

Bobby then got up disappointed and went to Dean and sat of the side of his bed

Dean?...Dean how are you feeling?-said Bobby looking at waking Dean

Fine...no it's kinda warm in here-said Dean pretending to be okay

It's you, you have a cold fever...and maybe the curtains too-said Bobby Smilling

Yea, why are the curtins around me like i'm effected or something-asked dean with a smirk

Good to hear your voice, yeah...the nurse did it-said Bobby

So you wanna see Sam?-Asked Bobby smilling at Dean

Yea!..no..good one bobby-Dean turned his Head as all the good memories of him and Sam rushed through his head

Okay I guess i'll just PROVE it to you that Sam is Alive!

Bobby stood up and walked towards the door, he didn't exit he just pushed and held 2 button which made the curtains open

Dean heard the voice of moving curtains and he jumped in his bed a little because no one was on his left side to move the curtins so Dean looked ahead a saw bobby pressing the bottons and he fell back on his bed saying

Thanks Bobby at least I can feel some air and the sun, it's kind of stuffy in her-Dean turned to look at his left and stoped talking..for about 3 minutes he frozen, the look on his face was priceless and he got soo happy that he forgot to blink

Sam...Sam! you're alive...Oh sammy, god thank you thank you. Sammy i'm sorry-Cut in Bobby before Dean finished his sentence

Dean, he is unconscious. Maybe he can hear you or maybe he can't but you have to wake him, now today-Bobby said to Dean

Sammy..-Dean try to get up but sharp pain went down his back and he laid back on bed

Sam! You got to wake up Sam, I'm right here and bobby is here-said Dean looking at Sam

Dean try to get up using his right arm, he pushed himself up but he had so much morphine last 3 days that his boby was half asleep he couldn't move at all. Bobby came to Dean and helped, but Dean turned red in pain so they gived up, Bobby found a remote next to Dean and pressed a Up botton and Deans bed came up.

Dean wanted to be out of the bed close to sam but he couldn't so he stayed in bed, he couldn't even reach Sam.

That was easy-said Dean a little smilling but taking a big breath like he forgot to breath in pain

Bobby chuckled a little and looked at Sam, they both looked at Sam who looked beautifull like in heavenly clouds and fluffy wings all around, he was clean with shiny hair, pinkish cheeks and his head on fluffy pillow. That was just Sam but looking so shinny and beautifull.

He looks like a little Boy sleeping this cute, I mean he can get all the nurses just looking like that and being unconscious-said Dean chuckling

Thank god I though it was just me all of a sudden seeing him looking all shiny-said Bobby with a confused look

Okay Dean now wake him, he'll listen to you...doctors say that someone close like a parent or siblings voice can reach him more-said Bobby

okay Bobby hope this works, Sam?..It's me your Annoying ass brother...*chuckles* How're you feeling Sam?-Dean try to have a conversation

I've been feeling weird Sam haha I mean i'm probably going crazy I just saw you looking so cute on clouds and fluffy wings..hahah..and Sam guess what! I broke my shoulder and fractured my left leg and wait one more, I messed up my back *smirks* and guess what happened to you! never mind..so Sam you wake up and maybe we can go for a Job? Bobby found a few near by...-said Dean getting sadder every time he looked at Sam and he wasn't awake yet

Sam moved his eyes and then moved his head a little to the right where deans bed was

Bobby look! he moved-said Dean

Sams head was tilted now to the left, his bed was up like Deans and his hand were straight on top of the comfy white sheets

Sammy? sam you up boy?-Asked Bobby

Sam slowly opened his eyes and looked at blurry Dean who was right infront of his Apatite eyes, now Dean wasn't blurry anymore and Sam could see Dean clearly. A small smile formed and sam looked at Bobby. Dean was so surprised and happy that he had his mouth open and Bobby was just relly Happy to see him awak at once.

I'm..i'm sorry Sam i'm sor-said Dean when one teear fell down his cheeck again and sam cut him

It's okay Dean, it's Fine...i'm here i'm alive you're alive bobbys good, that's what matters right?-said Sam slowly with breaking words

Bobby Noded

Take it easy sam, just don't talk much-said Dean because Sam's broken voice

I havn't opened my mought in 4 days Dean-said Sam smilling

Now take it easy both of ya Idjits, rest some more-said Bobby Happily

Dean just looked at his brother Alive and healthy and that this wasn't a dream of his. Later that day they had Deans Wires removed from his lungs and his back brace was removed. The Therapist came to Dean every 4 hours later and helped Dean walk with his Hard boot for his fractured leg and sam watched him cheering that he can do it. Deans shoulder was still broken but healing fast, the therapist was even amazed. Dean was on his feet now able to walk with less to no pain from his shoulder, back, and leg.

Sams wires from his chest were removed and the blood pack was removed. Doctors still said that sam's a little weak and still needs the evergy pack running through his body. Dean watched Sam when the therapist helped him walk and move his legs, arms and parts of his body. Sam's head was much better, barelly any pain at all. His stomach was still hurting not because what the Demon did to him but because he hadn't eaten anything in 4 days. He was starving...

Bobby was happy that the boys are happy and healthy. Boys thanked Bobby and the next day the boys were released from the hspital. Bobby took them home and kept them safe and down for anotehr week as doctor said. Sam and Dean Laying in Bobbys bed resting and Bobby running around cocking, cleaning and providing boys of their needs and helping them around once in a while, almost like a male Nurse! Bobby was happy and so were the boys thankful to have such a father like figure. Bobby was a father to the boys

Hey Sam, when we get better we're gonna take bobby to disneyland with us and throw a surprise party for him!-Said Dean chuckling

You're always thinking of parties, drinking and ladies...are you sure it wouldn't be for you?-Said Sam smilling

No, it would be for Bobby but we can have fun too..-Said Dean smirking

yeah sure...-loughed Sam, not bealiving Dean and that Dean's going to throw a surprise party for himself

Bitch-said Dean

Jerk-said Sam

Idjits-said Bobby

To be continued...)

Yayy I wrote the second chapter! Hold on there will be Action and Demons and much more soon once they fully recover

So sorry for the mistakes, misspelling, and grammar. English is not my first Language :(

There're more chapters to come and some short stories too :)

Thank you all and please review it is really appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

(3) Demon Hunt or Human Hunt?  
Chapter 3

Weakness and Strength

Dean's Left shoulder wasn't as good as he thought since It was Broken and broken bones take months to heal and It was barely 3 weeks when Dean wanted to go on a job with Bobby and Sam. Sam who didn't brake anything but lost a lot of blood and his head almost made him sleep dead forever. Sam is healthy and he has gained weight, looks perfectly fine and fit. Dean is still weak, still has his broken shoulder and messed up back. He has lost a lot of weight, he isn't eating much and has passed out 4 times of weakness in the past 3 weeks and once again today.

You aren't strong enough Dean, I mean look at you! It looks like you haven't slept more that 4 hours each day and you've lost weight and don't even get me started..-said Bobby looking at dean like he must be joking for coming along

Dean, Bobby's right. You need to rest, how do you thing you going to shot someone if you confronted someone or some"thing"?-asked Sam

Sam, my left shoulder and hand are bad not my right. I can shot with my right hand-said Dean giving Sam a Dumb look

You hold the gun with both hands-Said Sam

Well then I won't this time-Said Dean Holding his one hand up in air

Okay a point for you, how are you going to reload?-asked Sam smiling at Dean

You'll reload for me..-said Dean looking down then at Sam

...and if I was Dead or gone or captured-Said Sam

Sam!-snapped Dean

Just saying, you can't do this like that...you need both your hands and Strength which you are lacking right now-Said Sam explaining

I want to get out i'm bored and tired of staying in.-said Dean showing his puppy eyes

Your puppy eyes don't work like mine-said Sam loughing

Bobby chuckled and pointed Sam to lets get going, Bobby left to the car.

Sam-said Dean when Sam cut his words

Dean, no...you need rest-said Sam as he put down his shotgun to take Dean back to his bed.

Ahh...why can't I g-Dean stopped talking and didn't even finish his sentence. Dean clunched his eyes and felt very Dizzy walking

You can't Dean you are weak-said Sam looking up to Dean beside him who was about to fall backwards.

Hey hey Dean! dean?-Sam held him before he hit the floor.

Dean was out, unconscious as Sam held him and laid him on the floor carefully not hitting Dean's Left shoulder and his hand in the brace.

You can't even stand on your feet for 5 minutes and you want to come out with us for a job ha-Sam chuckled

Sam didn't think he should call bobby so he picked up Dean himself to take him to Bobbys bed where he has been sleeping.

C'mon, lets take you to bed...aha, I thought you lost weight but still freaking heavy! Okay almost there-Sam talked to unconscious Dean

Sam held him around the back/stomach , Deans head on Sam heart and his hand around Sam's left shoulder. Deans left shoulder and arm in the brace hanging.

Ah okay in you room now, ahh be careful sammy-Sam said to himself

Sam laid Dean in bed carefully taking off his jacket. He pulled the sheets on top of Deans to his hands. Sam put his hand gun under deans pillow and left a note on the table saying they'll be back at night.

At least you won't follow us now-Sam said with a disappearing smile and looking at Dean as he walked out the room.

What took you so long?- Asked Bobby

What? That was like 5 minutes...-said Sam smiling

Yeah, 10 minutes to convince Dean to not come?-said Bobby

Yea he isn't coming for good for like another week or more..-Said Sam turning at Bobby with a "Guess what" face

What is it Sam?-Asked Bobby

He passed out again..-said Sam

What? Is he oaky?-Asked Bobby while opening the door to the car to go back in

Yeah he's fine, I took him to bed and left a note. I mean he's that weak that he can't even stand on his feet for more that 5 minutes and he...-Sam looked down in sadness wondering if his brother will be alright.

Sam, you can stay with Dean i'll call if I run in trouble-suggested Bobby

No Bobby I like to come, Dean is out for a few good hours he'll be fine and at least he won't come after us now-said Sam chuckling

Whatever you say boy-Bobby closed the door and they drove off

Dead had try to follow them a few times and failed, Sam and Bobby would always find him inside or outside the door unconscious.  
Once Dean got to his Baby, (he calls his 67Impala Baby) and drove with one arm, bad back l, and hard boot for about 2 miles off Bobbys house when he felt dizzy and he parked his car on the side of the road before he was out again, Sam had to call their phone line to Enable Deans GPS on his phone to find him...passed out in his car.

Dean once got to a hotol Bobby and Sam were at and passed out in front of the counter...where they called Ambulence and Dean was back in the same Hospital and end up getting himself more pills and shots which he didn't like.

Twice Sam had to give him a shot to make him sleep, Sam was out the door for 5 minutes when Dean got up to go after them to the job but Sam had a feeling that Dean is going to follow so when he stepped out the door Sam was there behind the door. Sam had to quickly give him a shot, hold him and take him back in.

Sam so what did you find out about the body? Anything?-asked Bobby

There was no reply

Sam?-asked Bobby

Ha? Ya..no nothing-Sam woke from his thoughts

You're distracted Sam, i'll turn around take you back home. Stay with Dean, he might need you-said Bobby suggesting

No Bobby he'll be fine, I think we'll be back before he's awake. Right now you need me more on this job.

The 34 year old John Hollands house is here, i'll go talk to the family and you go hit the police station and talk the cop that was there first- said Sam handing Bobby a file and Leaving the car with a notebook.

Okay-said Bobby happy that Sam is doing fine handling Dean and the Job

Bobby drove to find the police station and Sam entered the House.

Hi, This is Kayle lock FBI. I like to ask you some questions about -said Sam

Ahmm...another "Lock" was here earlier...-said Johns wife

Ahh bad choice of name-whispered Sam to himself Thinking it was Dean but remembered he was unconscious when he left him or was he?

Yea, he's my brother...we're both in different Departments so may I ask you some questions?-said Sam smiling at her

listen he already asked me questions and a few other too-said the wife holding her 2 or 3 year old

Yea I know but it'll be quick- said Sam

Hm..-hummed the wife looking at Sam

5 minutes-said Sam so she won't deny it

Have a seat, it's never 5 minutes and you're handsome so i'll talk to you and lighten my heart-she said to Sam Leaving to the kitchen making some coffee

Coffee?-she called from the kitchen

Um..sure-said Sam looking around the house, into rooms and looking at the pictures and books for anything and found something. A witch craft book.

Where did you go?-she came out of the kitchen with 2 cups of coffee looking around

Sam Slid the book in his back belt and called

Oh I just saw these books and I had to check them out i'm a books freak...-said Sam

So was my husband-she handed Sam his Cup of coffee.

I'm sorry Ms. Halle, Did John have any enemies?-Asked

What? No..why would you ask that?-asked Halle

Its just that we have to consider every possibility...did he have a affair or did anything that would upset someone else happen?

No! What kind of question is that?!-asked Halle

I'm sorry but I have to ask-said Sam when Halle cut him

You think this was a murder?-asked Halle

It can be that's why I need you to answer my questions, what was his daily schedule?

Um..he would go to work then come back have dinner sometimes Run some arens then we'd eat clean up I go out with my friends and he'd say he's out to his friends house...he'd be back at night around 11 12 i'd be home and we sleep, same everyday

He'd be out to his friends house?-asked Sam

Yeah, why?-asked Halle

Will you write down their address for me?-asked Sam

Um sure but why are you asking about them?- asked Halle writing down the address

Just ask them some questions, i'm sure they were the last once John saw...-said Sam

Yea they were actually-said Halle

thank you for your time, I have have everything I need now-said Sam

Oh call me Halle, and everything you need?-asked Halle

Sam got up and walked to the door

You've answered all my questions, and thanks for the coffee-said Sam opening the door

I didn't answer one of your questions-said Halle looking Sam then away.

To be continued...

More to come, it's brothers life story so pretty much every day is a chapter unless I mention in the beginning

how many days weeks passed :)


	4. Chapter 4

(4) Demon Hunt or Human Hunt?  
Chapter 4

Think before you React

Halle, I need to know everything-Said Sam slowly closing the door and coming close to Halle

Your question about the affair...um it was about 4 months ago "I" was in a Bar talking to another guy he put something in my drink, I was out of it...he took me to his house but i called my husband and he came and got me, John was pissed but he saw that I don't ever get drunk and not like that...that i'll end up in hospital so he forgave me because the guy didn't do anything to me yet. John saved me.

So you think the guy might have something to do with this-asked Halle

Maybe, do you remember where this house was?-asked Sam

Um no Like i said I was out of it, I don't even remember correctly when What happened...but I remember a bridge we went over it i think, i'm sorry-said Halle looking up to Sam.

No no thats fine, thank you Halle- said Sam

No problem, whatever I can do for you to get my husband killer.-said Halle

Sam went to the friends house and found police there already taking out a body, he looked around and found that it is Johns friend dead and Sam also found another which craft book sam as the other one.

Sam left the house and called bobby that he found a Witch craft books

Hey Bobby it's witch craft, I went to Johns house and found witch craft Book and I went to his friends house who was dead before I got there and found another book-said Sam talking to Bobby on the phone

What now, demons and Witches working together?-Said Bobby

No, i found no trace of Demon-said Sam assuring Bobby

I did-said Bobby

Yeah?-said Sam

yeah, I found sulfur and there was a Witness or the posses one in hospital the sheriff send me too. She said she was possessed and couldn't do anything she was stuck inside herself-said bobby

Yeah, so Demon and witch craft..-said Sam

Witch craft to summon Demon I think Sam-said Bobby

Why would they do that?-asked Sam

Hate against someone, money, anything Sam-said Bobby

Ahh I get it, Johns Wife had it close to affair but didn't, i'll tell you about it back home. Should we head home and put things together?-asked Sam

You're worried-said Bobby

Sam didn't answer

Yeah sure lets get going i'm hungry, we'll pick up something for us and Dean-said Bobby

Thanks Bobby-said Sam

Don't mention it, i'll pick you up-said Bobby-said Bobby getting in his car

Bobby picked up Sam and they Stopped by for some food and after a long time Sam got Dean pie, doctors said nothing too sweat, sour, oily or heavy. Sam thought a little bit won't do anything to him.

I'm so tired like I ran or something-said Sam getting out of the car, dragging himself and closing the door

You're weak Sam, you're not even completely good yet. Just go lay down i'll bring you and Dean you guy's food-said Bobby smiling at Sam

I'll help you Bobby-said Sam going in the house with Bobby.

They put there bags down and went to the kitchen, it was 9pm and chilly outside. Bobby wormed up what the doctor said Dean could have and Sam grabbed a Tray to put his and Deans food on it to take it to the room. Bobby liked to eat on his table where he looked through files and researched.

Sam went in the room to wake up Dean to eat but he wasn't one his bed, the bed was fixed. Sam put down the tray on the table.

Dammit, I knew it. The other Lock was Dean, now who knows where he is...probably passed out somewhere-said Sam as he pulled out his phone to locate Deans GPS

A voice came from the bathroom, it was a small cough and then another. It didn't sound like Dean. Sam took out his gun out and went towards the bathroom opening the door and pointing the gun right at Dean.

Dean? What's going on?-Sam said as he put his gun back in him back belt.

Dean coughed and coughed again, he was holding the sink with his right hand.

Sam came close and he held Dean, he put his right arm around Deans chest and left hand on the sink to support

Dean you're coughing blood!-said Sam looking at the bloody sink

Dean gave a "well you're right sheerlock look" to Sam

Sam gave Dean glass of water to rinse his mouth

Thanks-said Dean rinsing his mouth and looking up to the mirror at himself, he clenched his eyes and looked down again.

Sammy, I think i'm going to fall...i'm losing it. Sam-said Dean and Sam held him tight.

Dean was half conscious, his head laid on Sams chest and He was getting heavier. Sam had to call Bobby because He was weak himself.

Bobby!-called Sam and Bobby came running in.

Okay hand around my shoulder, lets take you to bed-Sam and Bobby helped Dean to bed and laid him on the bed half conscious.

Bobby stood there and Sam looked at Bobby worried, Bobby said he'll call the doctor and they'll send a Nurse. Sam thanked him and sat next to half conscious Dean

The nurse came and checked Dean while he was unconscious, she gave him a shot and packed her case.

, your brother will be fine, he took pills on empty stomach that's why he coughed up blood. He needs rest for another week he should not leave the bed unless for bathroom. He needs to eat a lot, get him back on his schedule sometimes back to how they were help heal up fast. Lots of water and no taking pills on Empty stomach.

I'll take care of that- said Sam

Good, you take care of your brother. Right know he needs you more...can't you ask your manager for some days off?

Um sure, yeah i'll stay with him...i'll give my manager a call-said Sam small smiling

Dean woke up and looked at the Nurse

Now I should get going, you take care of Your brother -said the nurse again smiling at Sam

Thank you- said Dean to the Nurse, Sam didn't notice him awake so he quickly looked at Dean.

Nurse turned around and looked at Dean smiling

Don't be bothering your brother much, listen to him- she said with a calm mothers voice and a smile.

I'll walk you out-said Bobby to the nurse nodding at Sam

Dean how're you feeling?-asked Sam sitting next to Dean looking at him

I'm okay, I guess- said Dean trying to get up a little

Sam helped him up a little and put pillows behind his back.

You hungry?-asked Sam

Starving actually-said Dean

Guess what I got you-asked Sam smiling

More pills...What did you get me?-asked Dean guessing

I got you your Favorite Place's Pie-Sam said Chuckling

No way! Arn't they like 300 miles away?-asked Dean surprised

Yeah, I went there and got it...no I saw there restarts opening a mile off of here and I went today and they were open so I got you your Favorite pie-said Sam

Thanks Sam! I haven't had pie in so long...mmhh love me some pie oh and mostly my favorite pie-Dean made a smirky face

Sam laughed looking at Dean eye Sexing pie so he took it away

Hey! Hey why!?- asked Dean like a little boy

Because you're to eat a full meal first then you can have pie, remember what the nurse said you've to listen to me!-said Sam putting the try on Deans stomach

Yuck...-Dean looked at the food and crossed his one working arm.

Eat it Dean or i'll eat the Pie-Sam evil smiled at Dean

No no i'm eating it i'm eating it...gosh-Dean picked up the knife and fork and started eating and sipping the worm soup.

Sam sat on his side of the bed taking a Salad shake out of a bag with a Chicken wrap and a cheese burger? A cheese burger? He never eats cheese burgers, Dean usually always eats cheese burgers.

Sam turned on the TV and put in Dean's favorite movie

Haha I love that movie-said Dean with a full mouth

Sam sat back on the bed eating his salad and cheese burger

Sam, was that cheese burger for me?-asked Dean looking at Sam

No-said Sam eating salad and watching the movie

You don't eat cheese burgers...you eat dead plants-said Dean looking angrily at Sam

Well now I eat them-said Sam taking a Bite from his burger making a Disgusted face

Dean looked away and finished eating, he was drinking orange juice when he noticed Sam was drinking Beer

Can I have a beer?-asked Dean looking at Sam

No-said Sam taking a long sip from the beer

Sam was on purpose eating all the things Dean loves and likes to eat so he can make Dean want it more, and for Dean to get those he has to get better first.

Why can't I have beer and cheese burgers?-asked Dean knowing why

Because it's not good for you, you need to eat healthy stuff and drink healthy drinks not beer-said Sam

Dean changed the subject

What did you find out on the Job?-asked Dean

I found 2 which craft books and both guys who used it are dead but get this, Bobby found Sulfur and he talked to the patient she said she was possessed by something and couldn't control herself, her 4 year old saw black smoke

Bobby said it's the 2 dead guys they used the book to summon Demon and the guys summon them so they can get whoever they hatted. Like one dead guys wife was drugged and they guy took her to his house but John her husband found her before anything happened.

So the guy summoned a demon to kill the drugged for him, the Demon possessed the poor women in the hospital for something and if the demon did kill the man where is the Guys body? And what did the other guy summon a demon for?

Exactly, no body or maybe the Demon possessed the lady because she knew the guy and now the Demon is going after the guy...that's right! I need to tell Bobby and get there before the Demon does.

It probably did Sam-said Dean

No I don't think so, the demon is obviously weak itself because it had to find out from someone else where the guy is...-said Sam

Right, so when are we going?-asked Dean

You're not going anywhere!-snapped Sam

Wh-asked Dean when Sam said

You know why! Dude just one more week, rest and eat right gain some weight and I promise you you'll go on a Job with us...Please Dean-Sam begged showing his puppy eyes to Dean

Dean remembered what that nurse said

Okay...Sam-Dean looked at his tray

Thank you, i'll take the tray-Sam got up and took the tray giving Dean his pie.

Don't eat all of it only some okay, I didn't even ask the doc if it's okay-called Sam to Dean

Pie doesn't do anything-said Dean as he took a spoon full and leaned back chewing the heavenly delicious Pie

Sam went to Bobby and told him what was actually going on with this Demon which craft and Bobby looked through his journal and pulled out a similar hunt from years ago.

Bobby and Sam prepared for the night to go to They guys house, sam found out his address from the bar the guy was at when he drugged Johns wife.

Sam came in and Dean had eaten one slice of the Pie and set it on the table, he was watching Tv.

Sam took the pie and put it in fridge and told bobby he was going to give Deans a sleeping pill, he put one pill in Deans Milk the doctor told Dean to have with his pills for back and shoulder.

Sam came in the room again and turned off the TV

Okay Dean time for your Therapy-Sam pulled the Blanket away from Dean and Sat the Milk and pills on the Table.

Already?-asked Dean

Yup, okay now Look at how i'm walking. Sam slowly showed Dean what he has to do

Bend your leg all the way okay, your heel should touch your ass-laughed Sam

Sam helped Dean sit up and Get up on his feet

Okay okay- Dean did as Sam said

Now move like that and walk to me, don't hold on anything-said Sam

Mm-Dean started to walk, he could walk but limp and jump but now he didn't after 2 weeks of Sam's Therapy he was getting better

Okay good, back to your bed now-Said Sam letting Dean hold his right arm for leverage.

Dean that was good you're getting better! Almost at Excellent stage but just a week away-Sam smiled

Dean chuckled sitting on bed Letting out a big heavy breath, he got so tired already.

What now, ?-Dean asked Sam

You're !-said Sam opening Deans hard boot

Fine, i'm -Dean smirked then moaned in pain as Sam opened his hard boot

Sorry, but I have to change the band and clean your hairy leg-Sam laughed

Ouch ouch ouch Hurry Sam!-Dean kept talking to annoy Sam

Okay okay wait let me just...wait okay good-Sam applied the band+A and wrapped his leg.

Now hold still-Sam put his leg back in the hard boot and tightened it

Ah ahaha...aw aw aw Sam!-Dean talked quickly in a bit pain

Okay Done, Stop crying like a Baby you're like 30 years old!-said Sam laughing

I'm 28! Not 30-snapped Dean angrily

Close enough-Sam held in his laughter

Okay can you stop touching me now? I feel bad you have to do this-Said Dean

Um...what hell are Family for Exactly? And no i'll be doing this for another Week-said Sam glaring at Dean

Sorry, it's just nothing that serious never happened to us...either of us. I though you were dead-said Dean looking at Sam

Well, here am I and Here are you...isn't that what matters?-Sam asked

What's next-asked Dean looking at his pills he has to take

Your shoulder-Sam got on his side of the bed with his Aid+ box and came close to Deans shoulder to take the brace out

Easy now, Sam-Dean looked at Sam with fear, his shoulder hurt the most but only if it was touched or hit.

You won't even feel it-Sam opened the brace and easily slid it out with his left arm while holding Deans hand with his right.

Dean, I need you to lay down. I can't do this while you're up-Sam helped push Dean down and laid Deans head back on the pillow

Dean just stared at the ceiling

Okay, the brace is out now I need you to Open your hand...Slowly Dean-Sam watched Dean open his arms and lay it next to his body.

Ahh that felt so good, I haven't moved my hand in almost a month now-said Dean with pleasure

Good, bring it back up and do it 5 times Slowly Dean Slowly-said Sam and Dean obeyed

Good, now bring your hands up like mine-Sam showed

Dean did as Sam said and Sam started to wrap his shoulder back in the Brace

That was smooth, your shoulder is getting better...just don't move it a lot or Fast-said Sam folding Deans Arm and back on the brace as he finished.

Done yet?-asked Dean looking at his shoulder at Sam touched it and secured it

Yup, all done! Now we're going to do this again in 2 days so 3 more times till we're done-Said Sam answering Deans question

Ahh thank god, i'm tired of this brace and Boot...I can't do anything-said Dean

These things are for you to start doing everything again Dean, soon-Said Sam picking up the glass of Milk and Dean's pills

Ekkk...they taste so bad, eat one!-said Dean to Sam

No! They're for you, i'm not a baby like you...they're just pills-said Sam

Oh yeah!-Dean quickly try to get up hurting his shoulder as he laid back

Ahaaa..aghhh ah...dammit-Dean cried in pain

Hey hey! take it easy, didn't I just tell you to not move quickly! What I say goes Over your head-Sam snapped at Dean angrily and held his head looking at Dean

I'm Sorry Dean-Sam sat down next to Dean

No i'm sorry...I...I'm not used to this-said Dean sadly Apologizing

I know, take your pills with milk it'll help-said Sam handing him the milk with sleeping pill in it and his Antibiotics.

Dean drank the whole glass looking at Sam with a look that said he'll listen from now on

Good, you drank it all...now sleep, don't move alot and if you have to switch positions please be very very slow and care full-Sam pulled the blanket on Dean, took the empty glass and left

Thanks Sam-Dean looked at Sam leaving

Sam turned around and nodded with a small smiling

Bobby had packed everything, they were ready to go after the Demon.

To be continued...)

Yes, I know too much Hurt and Comfort but they do need to get better. There will be Action in the next Chapter.

Sorry for the Grammar mistakes and all, i'm doing my best to write good.

Leave a review, it is really appreciated ツ Kik me if you have question: Saylos  
Or find me on Twitte or Instagram Saylo_0  
Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

(5) Demon Hunt of Human Hunt?  
Chapter 5

On the Job

Sam checked one last time if they had everything before they leave for the night.

Okay everything's good, lets get going Bobby-said Sam

Yup, and would You check on Dean on last time before we leave?-said Bobby grabbing the bag and leaving the house

Sure Bobby-sam Walked to Deans room and He was deep asleep.

Sam went to Deans bed and put a note on the table saying they'll be back morning. Sam reached under Deans pillow and felt his gun he slowly took it out and checked the gun and its bullets. Then he put the gun back under Deans pillow.

Sam pulled Deans blancket up and turned of the lamp closing the door behind him. He grabbed his bag and left to the car, and they drove off

Okay so his house is over the bridge on Satlon and left on Maay -Sam reminded Bobby

Okay, here we go-Bobby parked across the house and they checked their weapons and grabbed holy water.

They both went up to the front door and knocked Once

No one is opening-said Sam as he looked around and inside the windows for people.

Sam strted to pick the lock and opened the door entering with bobby

Smell that?-asked Bobby

Yeah, sulfer...either it's here or it did what it was here for and left-said Sam angrily that he's too late

They heard a chair squeak upstairs

It's still here-said Bobby taking out his shotgun

Yeah-Sam took the Demon killing knife out and walked towards the kitchen and the doors to check

Bobby pointed at Sam that he's going the other direction

Sam nodded and went to check each room

Bobby returned and got together with Sam to go upstairs

On 3..2..1-Sam burst open the door to the bedroom and the Demon was standind over the man tied to the chair.

Sam attacked her saying the words to exercise her but she hit him againt the wall making him drop the Knife.

What now, Sam?-the Demon said to Sam. Sam looked at booby aiming in the back. He turned his face and closed his eyes to avaid the blood splash.

Aghh! You rats don't know guns don't hurt us?-she said turning around looking at bobby Evilly smiling

She let go of Sam and went towards bobby

At least it slows you down- Bobby shot again and the Demon scrammed

What the hell is going on!-yelled the man tied up.

Hey hey go down stairs to the kitchen take salt and make a ring of salt around you, no matter what happens don't leave the ring you understand!-said Sam untying the man

What?-asked the man

Go know!-Yelled Sam

He had seen enough to bealive he obayed and went down stair making a ring of salt and stayed in

As she walked towards Bobby Sam started to say the anti-possession spell

Exorcizamos te, omnis immindus spiritusm, omnis satanica potesta,-said Sam

You fools!

omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,-continued Sam

Stop it now!

omnis legio, omnis congregatio-Sam try to finish

She came close enough to Sam and held him by the neck making his lungs lack air to finish the spell. Sam punched her but it didn't stop her. She hit Sam hard on the wall to knock him out (she didn't want Sam dead?) Sam did go out quickly

et secta diabolica- finished Bobby as The Demon screamed and the black smoke left the Women's body

Well that was a easy one-said Bobby looking at Sam unconscious agains the wall on the ground.

Sam? Boy get up, sammy? Ahh no not you too-Bobby remembered Dean

Um can I come out yet?-Called the voice from the bottom

Yeah, you can help me actually-called Bobby

He came up stairs to his room and found Sam on the floor passed out

He looked at Sam head and them the wall

He's unconscious, help me get him on the bed...-said the man

Bobby looked at him wondering while carrying sam to him bed

It's fine, just help me get him in the car i'll get him fixed up at home-said Bobby

No don't worry i'm a Doctor, my name is Harry Wells-he showed his Doctors license

Oaky-said Bobby

What about this female?-the doctor pointed at her body then quickly realizing her face

She's dead...she was at the hospital 2 weeks ago she died of kidney failure-said the Doctor sadly and confused

So you know what's going on?-asked Bobby if he had to explain anything to Harry

Um kind of but right now my job is to cure Him not worry or ask questions-said the doctor

Go downstairs and get some water in a bowl not too cold and not too hot, open the drawer under the sink and get the firstAid+ Box and the drawer next to it and grab the curved sizers-said the Doctor

Um okay..-said Bobby running down stairs to grab what the doctor asked for.

Bobby came back up and the Doctor had spread things all around the bed and table, needles, pins, cotton, all the materials for a stich up.

Good you're here, now help me move him to his side-asked the doctor

Bobby came and put the bowl on the table and the Aid+ Box. Bobby went around the bed, climed up and and pushed Sam to his side

What are you doing?-asked Bobby

Can't you see he pointed at the wall with a 3in circle of blood round, the whatever cracked his head open-said the doctor as he bagan to clean Sam's head wound and began to sew it up.

So you want to tell me what this was?-Asked te doctor

It was a Demon who was trying to kill you and we killed it or you can say made it go back to hell or where she came from-explained Bobby

She wanted to kill me?-asked the Doc calmly polling the black steel-ish thread from Sams' head

Yeah, because someone summoned her to kill you.-said Bobby looking at how calm Harry was about all this

And who would that be?-asked the doctor calmly as he sewed sams Head

He's Dead-said Bobby looking down at Sam's face

Why would he want me dead? I mean I have done anything to hurt anyone, if this was related to my job then i'm sorry people die, we can't save everyone and us doctors always are trying our best-asked and explained the doc

No he wanted you Dead because of what you did with his wife or almost did..-said Bobby

What?-asked The Doc

The day you druged a women in the bar and brought her home with you, that was the guys wife and they almost divorced but he forgave her and decided to end you-said Bobby

I didn't drug her, She came to me for help because someone else was after her I think. When I looked at her it was no alcohol drunk, she was pale and really sick looking so I brought her home with me to my wife and we could heal her and call her family-explained the Doctor

Why didn't you take her to hospital?-asked Bobby

It was midnight and the Doctors are either too tired, or left home. It's a small clinic I work at with only 5 doctors. The hospital is Far from here, that's why us 5 doctors decided to make a small hospital here close by-said the Doc

Well who ever did it, didn't do good because it looked like you did it and almost got you killed-said Bobby

Sam was gaining consciousness, he was moaning and moving and clenching  
His eyes to look and because he was in pain.

Hold him please ...-said The doctor

Call me Bob-Bobby small smiled at the doctor.

Hold him Bob while I give him this shot, i'm half way there in sewing and if he moved more my needle will reach his brain-said the Doc

Bobby held Sams By the arms and back so he won't move

Okay hold-The Doctor gave Sam a shot and Sam moaned and Stopped moving, he was in deep sleep again

I gave him a sleeping shot, he'll be awake in an hour or more-said the Doctor getting back to stitching Sams head.

Thanks Doc-said Bobby after 30 minutes as he saw Doc finishing up.

No problem, it's my job-said the doc smiling

The Doctor cleaned the wound in Sams head and covered it up with Cotton Bandaids. Sam was still deep asleep.

Okay, all done. He's good to go-said the Doctor

Can you do one last thing for me, Help me get him in the car?-Asked Bobby

Sure-as the Doc and Bobby picked up Sam and got him downstairs in the car

How will you get him out of the car? Doesn't look like he'll be awake in another hour to walk himself. I can come if you like, then you can drop me back here-asked the Doc nicely

Um actually, I got another one at home pretty smashed up and he won't be Much help getting Sam in-Said Bobby as the doctor climbed in the car sitting in the back seat holding Sam

Thanks again Doc-said Bobby

No worries- said the Doc

They reached home and Bobby and Doc got Sam out of the Seat and carried him inside Laying him down next to Dean.

Dean was awake, it was 7am

Sam! What happened to Sam?- Dean scotched over to check Sams heart and search for wounds and he found his head.

Don't worry He'll be awake in 30 minutes or less, give him juice and this pain pills if his head really hurt badly- Doc handed Bobby the pills

Doc you need help with the Dead one back at your house?-asked Bobby chuckling

Oh no, i'll call 911 and make up a story, and since i'm here should I take a look at you-He answered Bobby then looking at Dean for an answer

Um sure Doc-said Dean as the Doc checked for blood pressure and heart beat and other simple things

You're a bit weak, and pretty good besides that. You'r leg and shoulder looks good almost healed, you must have a great therapist for a job this good!

Dean chuckled

He's my therapist-Dean pointed at Sleeping Sam

Oh well, a great one I say, I should get going. Bob will take me back home?-asked the doc

Yeah, sure Thanks a lot. Sorry you hand to see that back home-said Bobby taking Out the Doc

Sam?...Sammy, you okay?-Asked Dean

Sam Opened his eyes and everything was Blurry, He closed his eyes and opened again a little better.

Sam?-said Dean

Dean? What, i'm home?-asked Sam

Mm yeah...bobby and the Doc brought you home-said Dean worrying and looking at Sams head.

What happened?-asked Sam

If I was there I would have filled you in by now, but I was home asleep because you gave me sleeping pill- said Dean annoying

Sorry-said Sam trying to get up, Dean slowly got up and gave Sam his right hand as leverage to get up

My head hurts-said Sam

I can see a patch, don't know what happened to you-said Dean

Did you get the Demon? Or did she get you first and Bobby had to finish her up-asked Dean curiously

I said the anti-possession spell but didn't finish and the demon attacked me and then I'm here, that's all I remember

Bobby came back

I said the rest of the spell and it smoked out. The one she was possessing was a Dead body already and the witch craft guy John's mistake, the guy(doc) he thought drugged her didn't drug her, he actually took her home to his wife to treat her. She was really sock from the drug, he was just helping and doing his Job. He was this doctor.

Ahh so the which craft guy got it all wrong? And it ended up killing him too and his friend who summoned the Demon plus the Demon was so pissed it wanted to kill the Doc too?-asked Dean

Yup, but we got her and it's over-said Bobby

Good-said Sam holding his head with one hand getting up

No, lay down the doctor said you have to rest and drink juice when you wake-said Dean looking at Bobby

I'll have some orange juice- said Bobby coming back with a glass of orange juice handing it to Sam

Does your head hurt a lot?-asked Bobby

Yeah, actually...it feels like I have another beating heart in my head-said Sam confused and wondering what happened to him back there

Bobby gave him a pill

Here take this, it'll bring down the pain-said Bobby giving him a Pill and orange juice

Sam Swallowed the pill with 2 sips orange juice

Drink it all and get some rest-said Dean with a father like Voice

Sam obeyed, he drank it all and laid down to sleep, Dean pulled the sheets on him with the help of Bobby.

Bobby, rest a little. You've been doing so much, please sleep you haven't slept the whole night or yesterday-begged Dean

Okay Boy, can't deny a offer this good! Call me if you Need anything- Bobby left the room to go sleep in the guest room.

Dean turned off the lamp and they slept in the morning.

To be continued...)

Soon Dean will be good and some Action and fighting and Baby(Deans Impala) everything's going to be fun. Stay tuned oh and Cas will pop in soon ¯\(ツ)/¯ -But remember The boys need to fully recover, there are many more chaps to come XD

Sorry for the poor grammar and misspellings, I do my best to write correctly.

Leave a review, it's really appreciated!  
(ɔ ˘⌣˘)˘⌣˘ c) Thank you'll


	6. Chapter 6

(6) Demon Hunt or Hunter Hunt?

Chapter 6

Lol I woke up with this in my head and though i'll add the story since the story is everyday life and is going to be a lot of chapters story XD Naked Dean *_*  
Enjoy!

Bros...Don't Worry

Dean was awake it was 7pm and just waiting for Someone to give him his antibiotics but he remembered last time he took pills on empty stomach it made him cough blood. He didn't wanted to wake Sam because it the morning took a hit to his head some how so he waited for Bobby who was deep asleep himself.

I'm so hungry...-said Dean to himself

I'm going to make dinner or order it-Dean pulled himself up and got out of bed feeling energetic and good. He used his right hand to hold on to the bed and walls to walk and reached the kitchen.

Okay nothing here so I guess i'll order it..-said Dean  
Ah..ha-Dean sat down on kitchen table and started to look through the stickers on fridge for the restaurant he was looking for that delivered too

Ah here it is, it's been years since I ate their food-Dean dialed the number and ordered some dishes

Okay, good...how long? The place is about to close?! Okay how long 30-40 minutes okay thanks-Dean hung up looking for cash in his packet and pulling it out an leaving it on the table.

It's barely 7pm and they are closing?! Weird-said Dean

Okay now we wait-said Dean to himself sitting there looking around then went back to his room bathroom holding in to walls and chairs.

He was fresh but not so fresh, he felt stinky and sweaty...

I need to freaking shower, I haven't showers...oh my god haha I haven't showered in 3 days...Yuck- said Dean chuckling and siting on his side if the Bed

He went to bathroom and looked at the Tub, he was sure there is no way he can take a shower himself..:| with his one working arm and one working leg..  
Usually nurses would come and help him but they stopped coming once Dean was able to walk

I guess i'll just wait :/-said Dean leaving the bathroom and back to him bed when he saw Sam was awake

Morning Princess!-Dean said out loud turning on the TV and switching channels

You look good, what's up?-asked Sam groaning and pushed himself up to sit.

Nothing, what's up with you? Anything come to mind how you took that 3inch long gap in your head?-asked Dean switching channels to his favorite show With in it.

What?!-said Sam asked amazed and started to touch and feel the band aid on his head

Ouch ouch wow i feel like 12 small stiches..:|-said Sam amazed

12? Haha remeber when I got 14 on my right thigh-Dean loughed

That was thigh, this is head-Sam couldn't see well so he closed and opened his eyes a few time then he could see

Is bobby awake?-asked Sam

Nah he's asleep, if he was awake I would've asked him already how you got that haha-Dean chuckled at some insode joke made

Bobby knocked on the door

Come bobby it's your room-said Sam

Finally You slept for once-said Dean changing the channel

Ah it felt good-said Bobby smiling

How are you boys feeling?-asked Bobby at Sam then Dean

I feel great just sticky, sweaty, and smelly-Dean chuckles and answered first

Um I can't see well once in a while, my head hurts and I have a Gap in my head with 12 small stitches Bobby..-said Sam looking at Bobby questioning

Hey Bobby how did he get those?-asked Dean sitting up getting prepared for the whole story

The doctor of course-said Bobby

Well yeah but how did I get it, all I remember is against the wall then here-said Sam

She put you against the wall and then she pulled close then hit you back on the wall hard, she wanted you knocked out not dead and you were out quick so I said the last words of the spell you started and the demon was out.-said Bobby sitting in the arm chair expected to be asked more questions

..and then-asked Dean curiously

And then the doc showed me that he's a doc by sticking Sam up and giving him a shot to make him sleep because he was moving a lot...He's a doctor a good one he got everything at home-said Bobby chuckling

So you held me and he stitched me right there in his room on the bed?-asked Sam

Yeah! What is so surprisingly unbelievable here?-snapped Bobby

Nothing just weird and maybe funny if I was there-said Dean chuckling

Shut up-said Sam

Bitch, gave me a sleeping pill-said Dean looking at Bobby not surprised at all

Jerk, cuz you keep following us!-said Sam

Bobby you knew he gave me a sleeping pill?!-asked Dean surprised

Yeah, ya idjit Sam's right-said Bobby

*door nock*

Bobby opened the drawer and pulled out a handgun

Don't blow the delivery guys head off, actually i'm going to get it-said Dean getting up

What? You ordered?-asked Sam looking at Dean then Bobby

Yup!-Dean opened the door gave the guy his money and tip and went in the kitchen.

I'll help ya-Bobby got up and pointed Sam to stay in the bed.

Okay-said Sam obeying

Bobby helped Dean back in the kitchen then he brought the food in the room giving Sam his plate and Dean his and Bobby Ate his

This is good!-said Sam

I knew it you'll like it-Said Dean smirking and watching Tv

How're you liking it Bobby?-asked Dean

It's really good-finished Bobby

Bobby gave Dean and Sam their pills and they swallowed it with water

Do you smell that?-asked Sam sniffing

Um yeah it smells stuffy and...-said Bobby with out finishing his words

I think it's me...-said Dean looking at both Sam and Bobby

You?-asked Sam

I haven't taken a shower in like 3 days!-Dean looked at booby and Sam for who is going to help me take a shower now :\

Oh my phone is ringing, i'll take the plates-Bobby grabbed the plates and left mumbling that "he doesn't want to see all that" there was no phone ringing of course

Dean turned and looked at Sam because Bobby took off

I aa have to...ahh i'm going to regret this, lets give you a shower-said Sam shaking his head

Dude, just help me get in that's all don't worry you won't see anything...-said Dean

Ahh i don't like this, what if you fell and Died in the Shower Naked That Is The Worst Death Everrr!- said Sam getting louder

Sam Calmed Down! I'll take a shower with my clothes on-said Dean

No then how're you going to clean your sweaty body?-asked Sam holding Dean to take him in the Bathroom

Okay then cloths off, and your eyes closed too-said Dean entering the bathroom

Um okay good enough, but first let me look at the bathroom to picture where everything is so I know when I close my eyes-said Sam looking around the bathroom few time

My boot and brace are going to get wet-said Dean sitting in the toilet

I should take them off, since you have no open wound for the water to go in then it's okay but you have to be really really really careful Dean, you understand me-Sam looked at him seriously

Okay, I won't move much once i'm in the tub don't worry-Dean pulled his leg up front for Sam to open the Hard boot

Does your head hurt?-asked Dean

No, I think the pills i just took are strong...my head is like Numb-said Sam

Dean was curious so he poked Sam's head and Sam didn't even notice, Dean laughed

What?-asked Sam Pulling up Deans Baggy pants to take out the Hard Boot. Sam took Deans leg out of the Boot and put the boot away

Nothing, just remembered something-Dean lied Smirking

Hey try and get up, I want to see if you can walk on your leg-asked Sam

You sure?-asked Dean

Yeah, just a little if it hurt i'll hold you and you sit down-said Sam

Dean used both his feet and got up on his bowed legs-shaking a bit Dean held Sam and took a step and another

Okay turn around and walk back-asked Sam

Dean, turned around slowly and walked back to the toilet and stood there

Sit, wow that was nice! Dean you can walk, did it heart or were you having difficulty turning?-Sam asked smiling

Yo get so good when you turn on the Therapy mode-said Dean smiling, happy that he could walk perfectly

No I have no pain walking or turning, but it hurt a little getting up-said Dean as Sam started to open his shoulder brace

Okay good, it's okay that'll get betteR soon-said Sam as he took the brace out and Easily opened Deans arm

Okay Dean, take off you shirt here i'll help-said Sam

What?!-Dean looked at Sam

Your shirt Dean not your Pants! But you probably have to take that off too-said Sam

Okay, help me-Said Deans and Sam helped take of his shirt carefully not hurting his shoulder.

Um...-Sam looked at Dean with a weird face

No..-Said Dean looking at Sam and holding his pants

Yes, are you wearing under garment?-asked Sam

Um..no, the nurse said to wear no underwear because the Boot and wear baggy pants because jeans are too hot and heavy-said Dean

Ahh Dean, not making it easier for me..you know what Whatever! Take off your pants and in you go in the shower-Sam gave Dean a serious look

No, close your eyes-said Dean

Fine, i'm not interested in seeing anything that isn't mine either...wait let me get you a towel to wrap around your waist Don't take off your pants yet!-called Sam getting a towel

Okay, Bitch face-Dean mumbled

Here, i'll hold the towel and you take it and wrap around you waist once you get red of your pants-said Sam

Okay ge'me-Dean took the towel looking at Sam with his eyes closed.

Okay you can open your eyes, i'm covered-said Dean

Okay now get up and walk to the tub-Sam opened his eyes holding Dean to the tub

Sit on the side and spin your legs in, be careful don't hit them on the sides!-said Sam reminding

Okay gatchya!-Dean sat with the help of Sam he then held the side of the tub with one hand to get his body in and Sam helped.

I'm going to close the curtains and you take the towel off and throw it over this side tell me when the water is good temp-said Sam

Worm please-said Dean and Sam kept the water worm

Don't move much, clean yourself as much as you can with one hand...stay in for a good hour-said Sam

Okay Sam i'll call if I need help-said Dean

Okay, for gods sake please don't get up or fall-Sam replied

I won't-said Dean

Meanwhile Bobby and Sam played cards and looked for another Job

50 minutes passed

Okay Dean, you done?

No answer

Oh no no no! Don't pass out on me in the tub! Deannn!-almost yelled Sam

Sam burst in and Dean was sleeping in the Tub-Sam took a breath and relaxed

Dean wake up, time to get out- Dean woken up puzzled clenching his eyes and looking everywhere

Wait you did pass out ha Dean?-asked Sam worried that Dean could have drowned in the tub

No I had a good nap in warm water, it's the beat feeling in the world...help me up-said Dean

Wait-Sam opened the shower to so Dean can rinse simself

Here is your towel, wrap yourself-dean took the towel and wraped around hIs waist

Sit then slide-Sam said and Dean did he was told carefully

Can I open my eyes?-asked Sam

Yeah, i'n covered-Dean said as Sam opened his eyes

Can you walk to the Bed, or Hard boot on?-asked Sam letting Dean hold his left arm

I want to walk to the bed, I'm good-asked Dean

Okay but i'm going to boot your leg anyways after that!-said Sam

Okay..-said Dean

Dean walked slowly holding Sam's arm

Wait here let me grab another towel-Sam went to the wardrobe to grab another Towel when he turned around to come Back to Dean, Deans towel losened and fell

Oh...ll..lord-Sam saw then turned around with picture in his head and his eyes wide open

What? Why did y...Holly sh...tt! - He walked to the bed siting down and pulling the blanckets around his waist

Um ar..are yo-sam was about to ask if Dean was covered

Yeah, yeah i'm covered...sorry-Dean looked down shy barely able to talk

Sam came and put the other towel on Deans head rubbing his head dry and puting the towel on his back not saying a word

Rest of the process went without a word because it was awkward. Sam gave him clean baggy pants to wear and Helped him put on him shirt.

Sam put Deans Hard book back on. When it came to put on his Shoulder brace he had to talk to tell Dean to move this way and that way

Lay down, I can't do this while you're up-Sam said

Dean laid back in the middle on the Bed where he was sitting with his legs hanging down.

Okay almost done-when Sam saw Dean turn his face away because the pain in his shoulder while putting in the brace on

Move on you right arm-asked Sam

Dean moved and Sam secured the brace in the back

Done!- Sam put his hand behind Dean's back and other begind Deans neck, Dean held Sam's left hand with his right and Sam pulled up slowly.

Thanks Sam-Dean finally spoke

Don't mesion it-Sam took the wet towels and dirty cloths to loundry in the bathroom

Sam helped Dean's Hard Boot up on bed and helped him push back against the Bed back so Dean can take his pills with the milk Bobby had brought and left on the table

You need anything call me, i'm going to take a quick shower-said Sam

Alright-Dean looked at Sam as he went in the bathroom

Sam was in for 25 minutes and he came out Feeling Fresh and he saw Dean still awake. It was 11pm

You're still awake?-asked Sam

Yeah, I can't sleep-said Dean

Did you take your pills and drink the whole milk?-He searched the table for glass and it was empty

Yeah I did, did you take your pill?-asked Dean

No I totally forgot-Sam looked in the drawer and took one pill with water sitting down on his side of the Bed

I'm not sleepy either, at all actually..-said Sam and he went to Bobby really quick to check on him and Bobby was asleep with the TV on, Sam turned off the Tv and light closing Bobby's door

Sam came back to room

Bobby's asleep-said Sam opening the ceiling window folds letting moon light in and the sky filled with stars

Sam came to Dean to help him scotch down and lay down, he turned off Dean side of lamp and came to his side of the bed turning off the lamp and laid down as they both looked up at hundred thousand stars they could see from the room

You know we could get your Hard boot off tomorrow..-said Sam

Yeah?!-Dean leaned up quickly to look at Sam if he was serious

Sam put his left hand on Deans chest and puched him back down because Dean dosn't seem to understand the part "don't get up too fast and quickly"

Sorry, I forgot-said Dean

Yeah, we can have the doc X-Ray your leg and see how's the Fracture leg doing...i'm sure you'll have it off. You don't have pain in you leg anymore-said Sam

Serious?-Asked Dean

Yup-said Sam as they both stared at the stars, Now Dean was happy and It was an hour later when they had both fallen asleep after watching the stars

Too be continued...)

Tomorrow is going to a little funny, a little Sad, a little painful or more than a little and a lot happy with Sam and Dean  
Almost healed up ;)

This is going to be a Everyday life story so Every chapter is A day unless a I mension '3 weeks passed' or something close to that.

Leave a review and Like, Fav, and follow please :3 It is really appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

(7) Demon Hunt or Hunter Hunt?  
Chapter 7

Back on your Feet

It was 8am and Dean was first one up, he sat On the bed just staring at Sam because he remembered the saying if someone is looking at you while you sleep then you can't sleep.

Hm..it dosn't work...:/-said Dean scratching on top of his Hard Boot and looking at Sam still asleep

I'll just put my Hard and heavy boot foot on you I guess to wake you up-said Dean as He slowly put his heavy leg on Sam's back...he wanted Sam up already to go get the boot off

Sam didn't notice, then he started to bleath loud because the boot was pushing down on this stomach

Dean, move your foot from my back-as Sam reached to shake awak Dean and he didn't feel Dean on bed. Sam opened his eyes to see Dean sitting up awake and his foot on Sam's Back

What are you doing?-asked Sam confised looking at Dean

Relaxing..-said Dean

With your foot on my back?-asked Sam looking at Dean half asleep

Yeah-said Dean folding his good foot

Move it, please-Said Sam going back to sleep

No-said Dean chuckling and annoying Sam to get up and Go to the Doctors already to remove the Boot

Move it, Dean-asked Sam again

Are we going to get my boot taken off?-asked Dean like a child

Move it or No-said Sam A little Angrily, Sam was really tired and wanted to sleep a little more

Dean didn't move his foot so Sam held on to Dean's leg strongly

Ah..ahah...agghhaah...okay okay, i'm moving it let go let go-Dean cried in pain holding his heavy boot

Sam let go and Dean grabbed his leg and held it close to him on the bed tipping over facing the other side of the room

Sam turned around to see Dean clunched up moaning

Did I really hurt you?-asked Sam Because he though Dean was joking

What do you think! you're a Bitch-said Dean sadly and in pain clenched up

Show me-asked Sam nicely

No!-snapped Dean angrily

Sam put his hand on Dean's stomach making him face the ceiling

Don't you move!- snapped Sam back more angrily at Dean. Sam went to bathroom to wash his face, his morning started angrily

Dean was still facing the ceiling with his legs spread on the bed-Dean looked as if he was Scared of Sam maybe because he didn't wanted to piss of Sam, he depended on Sam he couldn't do anything without him. Sam felt like a Older Brother or Father to Dean when he heard Sam's angry voice.

Sam came and helped Dean push back on the Bed putting his head on the pillow. He sat at the end of Dean feet.

Sam opened Dean's Hard boot to look if he did any mager damage since He actually hurt Dean and Dean couldn't have been lying he turned Red.

Sam picked up Dean's Foot corner eying Dead to see if he's in pain or not, Sam moved his foot go back and forth, he made his leg bend on knees and open a few times, he masagged Dean's foot with the cream doctor gave him to use.

Sam put his leg back in the boot and left it open for some air before he close on the cream, neither of them talked the. Dean spoke

I'm sorry-Dean picked up his head a little to look at Sam

Shut up!-snapped Sam and Dean dropped his head back even more sad now but trying not to show it

Sam just sat there thinking why he snapped and said "shut up" and he upset Dean even more now.

Sam got up to wash his hands and get new Band+ to apply cover Dean's leg when Dean spoke again

We're not going to get my boot off ha? Dean asked like a little child who wants to go out and play already

Sam felt so sad and sorry for hurting Dean, he had to make it up to him now...Sam was now having second thoughts on if Doctor'll remove Dean's boot or not after what he did but anyways he said no.

No, we're going in 30 minutes...i'll give you your cloths and help you get dressed so we can go-said Sam as calmly as he could not looking at Dean with his Sad and angry face

Dean got so happy he forgot everything

Yes! I can get this off finally, it's annoying and heavy and doesn't let me walk straight and it itches!-said Dean looking down at his boot

Sam couldn't help but smile

Here-Sam threw Dean his new pair of baggy pants and a shirt and jacket

Sam exited the room till Dean puts on his pants then came back to help dean into his shirt and Jacket.

Okay, Dean Back On Your Feet.-Sam commanded and Dean followed

He struggled getting up but then got up, standing there. Sam touched his shirt and pants, fixed his Jacket straightening it.

Done, You can sit, give me 3 i'll get dressed-Sam walked to the bathroom

Okay-said Dean sitting down

Sam came Out and helped Dean up. Sam wanted Dean to walk to the car with out holding on to anything, and Dean did.

Excellent Dean! I'm sure your boot is off today for sure-Sam said satisfied that Dean's fine going back in to grab Dean's Car keys (they haven't sat in baby for almost a month now) Sam left Bobby a note that they're going to Doc to remove Dean's hard boot and will be back soon

Dean was standing outside in the sun holding on to the wall when Sam came closing the door

May I?- Sam held up Dean's Baby's keys

Yeah- said Dean happily when he remembered the times he wouldn't let Sam drive his Baby. Dean was happy, he'll see baby again on the road after a long time

Sam helped Dean sit in the passenger seat and carefully put his belt in not hitting his shoulder.

Thanks-said Dean smiling

Sam went around Baby and sat in Turning on Baby's Engine to Purr for Dean, Sam smiled and Dean

Oh Baby, I miss you!-said Dean touching the Dashboard and looking inside and around it

Sam backed up and they drove off

Sam put on Dean's favorite cassettes on blast (Eye of the Tiger first). Dean was really happy finally out of the house, on the road with his brother and Baby with his Favorite songs on blast, it felt good.

How are you feeling?-asked Sam smiling

Better than ever!-said Dean as he laid back to enjoy the ride

They reached the hospital and Dean woke up, and since he had slept with his foot hanging and down his boot foot was sleeping.

Okay we're here lets go Dean-Sam opened Dean's side of the door and opened the belt and put his arm around Dean's back armpit and Pulled Dean out

My foot is numb-said Dean looking at Sam and back at his leg

I'll get you a wheelchair-said Sam about to leave Dean

No, not wheelchair...it's weird sitting in that-said Dean making a weird look

Dean, do you want your boot off?-asked Sam looking at Dean

Fine-said Dean quickly

Sam put Dean in a wheelchair taking him to the counter to let the Doc now they're here, then they went in to meed the Doc

Okay, Mr. lock so you are here to get rid of the big boot?-smiled the Doctor

Sure hope to remove it today Doc- said Dean smirking

Well lets see-Doc opened the boot and looked at it carefully making humming noises, studying it.

Doc looked at Sam and asked

Mr. Lock will you get your brother on this bed, I like to send him in for X-Ray.

Sure doctor-Sam helped Dean get on his feet and on the high bed, laying down

Doctor left to call the nurse to take Dean's for X-Ray

Dean, so just a few X-Rays of your leg to tell how it is, I can't come to the X-Ray room i'm going to stay here. See you in 30-said Sam

Hope the X-Rays are good-said Dean with a smirk on his face

Sam crossed his fingers on both hands to show Dean as they took him for X-Ray

Dean smiled and the Nurse took him to the room at the end of the hall for X-Ray

35 minutes passed and they brought back Dean to the Doctors room

Sam asked the Doc about the X-Ray and he said the X-Rays are printing

Dean, the X-Rays are printing. Did the nurse say anything?-asked Sam curious

She said that my Leg looks really really good and that i'm Really Sexy, she gave he her number-Dean held up the little paper with her Number to Sam and they both laughed

Having a lough ha? Not sharing with me-came the doctor With the X-Ray results

Well you might have to fire someone if we tell you-laughed Dean

It's better I don't hear it then, I like my workers- laughed the Doc taking out the X-Rays

How're the results? Asked Sam

Well...-said the Doctor and Dean felt really sad that it isn't good

The fracture can barely be seen and his bones are good and strong-said the Doc as he came put his hands on Deans fractured leg and said

No more Hard boot for you Mr. Lock! Or a small boot which everyone usually gets after the Hard boot, you're only going to need a little brace that is like a sock it'll help you walk straight and move and use all your muscles.

Awesome!-said Dean happily looking at the Doctor

Thank you Doctor- said Sam

Oh no don't thank me, thank his therapist, this is like a miracle no one gets better this fast with broken bones or Fractures!-said The Doc to Sam and Dean

Your boot will be removed and you will be given a sock brace, hang tight i'll send the nurse-said the Doc leaving Dean on the bed and Sam sitting next to him

Thanks Sam, I couldn't have done this without you-said Dean laying on his bed looking up to standing Sam

Don't mension it, family is to take care of and for-said Sam smiling

Hello gentlemen, i'll be removing your boot and moving and pulling your leg and feet in every direction, it will hurt...a lot- the Male nurse said smiling and looking at Dean the Sam

Dean looked at Sam a bit scared, the nurse closed the door and began

Dean just held on to Sam's hand the whole hour not screaming but turning in to every color possible and by the end when the Nurse was done and put the sock brace on his leg Dean was mostly unconscious, the pain was this bad and strong.

Sam looked at Dean worried, that passing out like that so many times isn't good...he lost count how many times...this has never happened to Dean.

Don't worry, every patient is the same...that tells you not to brake a bone or fracture anything!-said the Nurse looking at Sam

I'll remember that-said Sam with a disappearing smile

The Male nurse left and The Doctor came in looking at Dean

He'll have a good hour sleep before you leave today, don't worry he'll wake soon-the Doctor checked Dean's heart, then his stomach touching and feeling around, he checked blood pressure and other small things to make sure Dean is good to go, the doctor also looked at Dean's shoulder making the nurse remove the brace and Doc gave Dean a shot in his shoulder socket and another to his arm and exited the room. Nurse put back the brace and left.

Sam sat there with Dean holding his hand tight, Sam had slept there his head on Dean's bed side. Dean woke up first, realizing he was clenching Sam's hand all this time

Dean let go and saw Sam's hand red and green, he opened Sam's hand to let blood flow.

Sam? Hey samm?-Dean called Sam putting his right had on Sam's back as he was sleeping with his head on the bed

Ah ha, oh how's your leg?-asked Sam right away half asleep

It's better, You good?-asked Dean looking at sleepy Sam

Yeah, i'm good-said Sam fully waking up

The Doc said we can leave when you wake up-said Sam

Okay lets get going-said Dean as Sam helped Dean get of the high bed and put his shoes on.

Can you walk Dean?-asked Sam looking down at the leg and remembering the Pain Dean went through

Let me try...hm...yea, yeah I can walk slowly-said Dean taking a step then two

Good, lets walk you to the Car-Sam put Deans hand around his shoulder and thy walked to the car

You want to go get breakfast and lunch? If your leg isn't too bad-asked Sam

Oh yes, lets get food! and Pie :) I'm hungry :/-Said Dean as Sam helped him in the car and they drove to a restaurant to eat and pick up somethings for Bobby

This Morning was fun, not the breaking bone pain that nocked my out but getting outside finally with you was nice-Said Dean

Yeah?-asked Sam smiling and helping Dean scotch up to sit against the bed

I liked it too, finally got to drive your Car after a long time!-Sam laughed

Now i know how you feel siting in the passenger seat-said Dean remembering

See! Isn't it boring..-said Sam smirking

No, its relaxing and calm...makes you want to sleep-said Dean

I'll sit in passenger seat till my hand and shoulder are good and you can drive-said Dean

Yup, you can't drive anyways haha-said Sam smiling

Dean you've changed-said Sam

Me? No-said Dean

Yeah you have...you talk nicer to me, you listen to for once, you're not all badass and i'm like your boss, you are all mushy and too nice, you look like you're scared of me-said Sam

No! I'm not mushy you are!-said Dean

yeah see you're mushy-said Sam

nea nea nea-said Dean

*cough* mushy-said Sam coughing and smiling

Moose-said Dean

They ate and played cards till 6pm watched movies 2 of then till 9pm

Okay take your pills and Drink all of the milk if you want to drive Baby soon with both hands-said Sam

Sam took his pills and replaced his own patch from his head

Okay, Hold on-Sam helped Dean lay down carefully not hurting his shoulder and pulled the blanket on him turning off the Lamp. Sam went to his side if the bed and slept

They slept right away Sam on his side face facing Dean and Dean's face facing the ceiling, Sam was sleepy all day so it took him a minute to be deep asleep and Dean had his energy drained In the Hospital With the nurse pulling his leg in everyway so he slept fast too.

To be continued...)

More Chaps to come, each chap a day of their life. Now just Sam's head left and Dean's shoulder to heal before they have the good times again, chick flick, tricks, and all! Yes, they live a more normal life right now, kind of like on a break...do go to hospital for checkups and normal stuff.

Have a question? Kik it to me at: Saylos

Leave a review please it is really appreciated. Thank you


	8. Chapter 8

(8) Demon hunt or Hunter Hunt?  
Chapter 8

Pool Therapy with a Stranger

Sam woke up at 8am and he was in bed thinking about something for another 10 minutes till he woke up completely to go wash up.

Sam came out of the bathroom and Dean was still asleep, Sam though he should let Dean sleep more but remembered doctor gave him these pills that were to take early morning.

I'll check your leg and shoulder brace then i'll wake you-said Sam drying his hair

Sam looked at Dean's leg and it looked good, he didn't touch it deciding to do it tomorrow.

Lets see your brace, hm...oh okay, where did that cream go? I put it here-said Sam searching for the cream and removing Dean's brace while he was asleep

Good morning-said Dean Pulling his right hand to rub his eyes to wake up

Ha, your awake...I though i'll do this before you wake-said Sam sitting there giving Dean a second to fully awake

Go get cleaned up then i'll put the brace back on your shoulder-said Sam opening Dean's arm all the way, laying it besides his body.

Without brace? Sure?-asked Dean corner looking at Sam

Yup, I want to see if you can take care of it without the brace-said Sam

Okay, here I go-Dean struggled then got up with the help of Sam. Dean went to the bathroom and Sam stood outside the door incase anything happened

Dean came out with his bad hand hanging besides his side

How did it feel?-asked Sam

I didn't use it, if your asking for that-said Dean

No, did it hurt...did your hand and shoulder hurt open like that?-asked Sam

Nope, not at all-said Dean

Okay good, Dean we're going to the lake today...I actually heard that bone therapy is better in pools it helps heal fast and water helps move all your muscles-said Sam

Oh no! I don't want to drown, shot me before that...-Said Dean backing off Sam's plan

Don't worry i'll hold you i'll be there...we'll only go in water as much your feet touch the ground and you're covered till your high shoulders-said Sam assuring Dean that it's safe

Sit and Lay down, I need to put the brace on and then we can take it off when we get there again-said Sam

I'm not going, I don't like the idea Sam..-Said Dean looking up at Sam

It's for your good Dean you'll heal up fast, don't you want the brace out for good?-asked Sam putting on the brace

I do but who does that? Therapy in pools?-asked Dean smirking like Sam must be joking

They do it usually to younger kids like 2 yr. old to 15 and then the very old people...your age can just do the therapy indoors to get better but takes longer-said Sam

Oh..-said Dean as Sam pushed Dean to the side to secure the brace

Let me ask Bobby first-Sam went to ask Bobby and Bobby said they can go but he has to help his old friend Rufus research on something, Rufus will be stopping by today.

Okay Dean, Bobby's old friend is stopping by today and it's good we leave the house anyways giving them privacy-said Sam

So he's not coming?-asked Dean

No, he's staying with Rufus-said Sam

Where are your swim wear Dean? Mine are right here but I couldn't find yours...-asked Sam looking and thinking at wardrobe

I don't have any...-said Dean

Wow, I have a few you can wear mine for now-said Sam packing another pair that would fit Dean

Okay, I packed up and yes we can fish too I packed up the bait and tools-said Sam

Okay, should we go?-Dean still didn't want to go

Eat that one pill Dean then we can go-said Sam pointing at the pill Dean took it and swallowed it with milk

It was early, around 9:10am a good quit and cloudy chilly morning on a sunday (it isn't summer, it's January)

Dean and Sam reached the quit lake

Okay, Dean wear this-Sam gave Dean some shorts to wear siting in the car

Sam went behind the car and put on his shorts, there was not a single man miles around.

You done?-called Sam

Yeah-said Dean

Okay lets go-Sam helped Dean out and he grabbed a cloth to sit on.

Sam laid out a cloth on the small rocks and shells putting their fishing material down.

Sit, let me take of the brace-he took Dean's shoulder brace out and then helped Dean take of the shirt and took his leg brace out

Lets go-Sam helped Dean get up and walk in the water

Haha feels cool-said Dean holding Sam's shoulder with his right arm

Okay just a little moor till you are up to your neck, yeah that's good...Okay Dean now i'll hold your hips or stomach side and you let go of me

Dean did as Sam said ad Sam held on to Dean's hips.

Do the Dive slowly still being on your feet-asked Sam and Dean obeyed

Haha feels good in water, doesn't hurt much-said Dean chuckling

See! Exactly and you heal faster, now hold your hands straight like that and and then close to swim but keep you feet touching on the ground- Asked Sam showing Dean

Okay, like that?-Dean did a few times

Sam asked a few other ways to do and Dean did so Sam gave a little challenge.

Lets go a little deeper now your feet won't touch the ground but you have to stay calm and keep yourself up with the help of your arms-said Sam walking under water to go deeper

Um okay Sam, just stay close please-asked Dean of Sam

I'm here-said Sam slowly letting go of Dean's hips

Stay calm and try to keep yourself up by moving your feet and arms slowly-said Sam reminding again

Sam was 2 feet aways now asked Dean to come to were he can touch the ground with his feet again

Okay almost there Dean-said Sam calmly ready to dive if anything happens

Dean looked at Sam and then to the right where a tree was half in the lake with broken branches around it and Dean saw a man there

Sam!-Dean try to call Sam that he's going to be attacked by the man and Dean panicked which sank him in the water

Dean, i'm here!-Sam went under water and grabbed Dean by the back who had gulled down some water already

Sam pulled Dean to the shore and Laid Dean on the Cloth on his stomach

Dean? Dean! C'mon Dean wake up-Sam pushed on Dean's back from down to up a few times and Dean woke up coughing Water

You good? Dean!-asked Sam

Yeah, i'm fine-said Dean coughing

This was a bad idea and you told me but I still came-Sam helped Dean flip over facing the cloudy sky and sat down taking fault

No it was fun, I panicked because I saw someone there! It looked like he was hiding there or was going to attack you-said Dean looking at the bushes on the Lake.

Dean had stopped coughing now but laid there on the ground

What? There is no one here in miles-said Sam with a questioning look on his face

No I swear I saw a man in white there-said Dean still staring at the bush breathing loud

Okay Dean-Sam rolled his towel turning it into a pillow and put it under Dean's head

Here is my gun, i'll take the knife...you know what to do-said Sam looking at Dean

Yeah-Dean held the gun in the man's direction in his right hand. After a long time Dean held a weapon again. Dean watched Sam go to the tree

Sam turned around the tree and saw the Man but he wasn't hiding there, his shirt was bloody and he was unconscious. Sam pulled the Man out of there and brought it next to Dean and laid him down

That was what you saw, this man unconscious-said Sam looking at Dean as he put down his gun to touch his clothing and they were wet

Looks like he washed up on shore and has been unconscious for some time-said Dean

I think we should take him home, I don't know get him dry cloths and get him cleaned up-suggested Sam

Yeah, I guess-said Dean wondering what could have happened to the man

Okay Dean get up, and let me put your brace on and shirt-said Sam helping Dean Up and drying his hair first then his back. Putting his brace on and securing it in the back then helping him with his shirt

Okay Dean pack up as much as you can while I take this man to the car-Sam picked the man up on his shoulders

Dean didn't answer

man we can't take a break from people like These-Dean mumbled packing with one hand

Sam laid the man in the back seat all soaked up and shaking continuously

Dean you packed?-called Sam

Yeah, just help me up-asked Dean

Sam helped Dean up and held the tools, he put tools in the trunk and helped Dean in the passenger seat

We got to go fast, the guys is shaking so much and soaked-Sam looked at the rear view mirror seeing him in the back as they drove home

Bobby!-Sam called Bobby sticking his head inside the door, and Bobby came out

What is it Sam? Is Dean okay?- asked Bobby looking

Bobby yeah i'm fine just need help getting out-said Dean

Sure boy-Bobby helped Dean out and took him in the house

Sam picked up the Guy in the back seat and rushed him inSide the house and laid him on the Leather couch

Who's this good looking man?-asked Bobby looking at the black haired unconscious man on the couch

Um we found him on the shore socked and unconscious and he's probably been there overnight...he's shaking crazy-said Sam holding back of the neck

Sam we got to take off his wet clothing and warm him right now!-said Bobby looking at the strangers purple lips, Bobby quickly went in the room to grab blankets

Dean sat himself on the one seat couch next to the man and let out a lough huff and laid back looking at the man

Sam looked at Dean then he started to un bottoned the man's shirt and loosened his belt and pants

Here, put this on him and this-Bobby handed Sam 2 warm blanckets to put on the man

Sam took of the guys long Tench Coat and took off his bloody white shirt, putting both blankets on him Sam pulled his pants from his feet and took them off.

Check his pants for ID or something-said Bobby

He has nothing-Sam checked and looked at Dean

Well that's bad, now just hope he dosen't have amnesia too-said Bobby looking weirdly at the Trench Coat waring Man with Bloody white shirt, Blue Tie

To be continued...)

Too long of a day so I cut in 2 chapter or maybe even 3. Guess who just intered the life of the Winchesters? ;3  
Got the laKe Idea from -Maknatuna- a auther here.

Hope you're enjoing there is more chapters to come.

Leave a review, like, fav, and follow please. It is really appreciatedツ


	9. Chapter 9

(9) Demon Hunt or Hunter Hunt?  
Chapter 9

*Still on same day :)

I'm an Angel of the lord

The man shook continuously and looked really cold with purple Lips

Bobby, anything else we can do?-asked Dean kind of worried looking at the man

Well he needs heat a lot of it, rub his hands and feet...i'll go find my electric heating blanket-said Bobby leaving

Dean came and sat on the chair right in front of the couch, he rubbed the man's hands awkwardly with his one working hand

Sam saw Dean and did the same with the Mans feet

I can't find my Electric blanket, only other thing I can think of is body Heat of you want him to service-said Bobby looking at Sam and Dean with a sorry face

Hospital-said Bobby

Sam and Dean both replied together

Too far-

Then what?-asked Dean

Body Heat-said Bobby

What?-asked Sam and Dean both together

You guys have to sleep with him in bed and shirt less to pass your bobby heat to him and make him stop shaking and warm up-said Bobby

Dean drooped the mans hand...Awkwardly leaning back

Um noo...Bobby-said Dean making a disgusted face

Okay, well you boys better start digging up...he'll be dead in hour or two-said Bobby examining the man continuously shaking

What?! No! We can't let him just die...c'mon Dean help me take him to bed-asked Sam and Dean looked at Sam surprised then agreed

Sam laid the naked man in the middle on their Bed with 2 blankets on him

Um i guess we do this or he dies...-said Sam taking of his shirt and making awkward faces

Mm yeah..-said Dean as Sam helped Take of Dean's shirt not moving the brace so much

Both waited shirtless at the end of the bed waiting for either one to move first them both ended up climbing the Bed

Feels like a Threesome-Dean pulled close to the stranger and got under the Blanket

Dean! Seriously, now I have a dirty mental picture...we're just trying to pass body heat, nothing else okay!-said Sam awkwardly pulling close to the other side of the stranger getting under his blankets.

Um how long?- asked Dean starring at the ceiling and humming matalica

Bobby answered

3, 4 hours or till he stops shaking- said Bobby chuckling

Your humming matalice?-asked Bobby

It calms me down-said Dean looking at how uncomfortable Sam looked

Okay just sleep close and body heat passes from you to blanket and from you to him-said Bobby leaving

3, 4 hours- said Dean and Then he was asleep and so was Sam but Sam was awake every hour later

4 hours passed it was 3pm Dean was still asleep and Sam was awake, the Man had stopped shaking

Sam got out and put on his shirt and softly shook Dean to wake up

He Stopped shaking-said Dean

Yeah, here put on your shirt- Sam helped Dean put on this shirt sliding this brace not pushing it

Sam put another blanket on the man and Sam sat on his side of the bed looking at the man and Dean sat on his side of the bed

Then they both got up Dean standing on the end of the bed looking at the man and Sam sitting the arm chair

30 minutes passed

I'm going to get sick-said Dean looking at the man

I know me too-I can't stop the dirty mental picture in my head you put-said Sam looking at the man

No really i'm getting sick-Dean was sliding down against the wall as in losing control

Wait, I got you I got you Dean...lets get you on the bed-said Sam rushed to Dean and held him and took him to bed laying him down on his side of the bed next to the man

It's from weakness, you energy got drained in the lake and maybe because you drowned a little-said Sam with a sorry face

Dean was asleep right away, and sam sat next to where Dean was asleep for an hour then went back to his side of the bed

2 hours passed, it was 5:30pm now

Dean got up and pushed himself on the side of the bed to sit up then he remembered the man and quickly  
Looked to him right were the man was and he was still there not shaking now but just unconscious.

Sam gave Dean a heads up

I'm fine, how is he?-asked Dean

Good, i think he's waking...he moved a few times-said Sam

Finally-said Dean touching the guys's arm and he was warm

Maybe you should check him, like heart beat and pressure and all that you do to me-asked Dean looking at the man then Sam

Mm you think?...um okay-said Sam coming close to the man

Sam checked what he could and what he knew, and everything was fine but the man had to wake up by know it wasn't healthy too be out for maybe days who knows

Sam opened his eyes to see and the man had beautiful sapphire eyes

Ha...-said Sam kind of chuckling

What?-asked Dean

He has pretty blue eyes, I didn't think for him to be a blue eyed-said Sam

Yeah? let me see-Dean leaned to see and Sam opened the man'a eye lid again

Wow, that's a cool blue!-said Dean chuckling then leaning back as Sam let go his eyes Lid

The man started to move and moan, clunching his eyes, he looked 25 26ish pretty good size and healthy

He's either waiking, fighting someone in his dream or having a seizure-said Sam holding down the mans hand and Dean helped with his one good arm

The man wake up pulling both his hands so hard and fast Sam's hands flew in air and Dean got pushed back and His bad shoulder socket hit the edge of the table. Dean cried in pain

Dean was on the bed holding his shoulder with his mouth open but no words coming out, he turned and forgot to breath from the intense pain

Dean, Dean! Oh no no no, hope it didn't break again-Sam made Dean lay down and Dean was turning red and purple, he kept pushing his head back and then against the pillow

That man sitting up realized he did this, put 2 fingers on Dean's arm and Dean stopped moving and went to asleep again, quickly just like that!

Hey! What did you do to him!-Sam looked mad now

The man looked at Sam in fear and pushed all the way back to the bed against the bed back pulling the blankets close to him as if he was scared, he looked weak with his half open eyes

Okay, okay...i'm sorry. Lets talk, what is your name?-asked Sam coming around the bed and blues eyes followed him

He's asleep he'll awake in few hours, my name is Castiel -said the man with a heavy voice

Okay Castiel, my name is Sam, i'm Sam Winchester an-Sam was about to introduce Dean when the angel cut him

This must be be Dean Winchester -Castiel said looking at Dean

How do you know us? And how did you make Dean sleep so fast?-asked Sam sitting down on the bed

I've heard about you and we talked about you-said Castiel

We? Who we?-asked Sam

Angels, and archangels...you guys are hunters-said Castiel

Sam laughed and looked at the innocent man with the innocent look in his eyes

I think we should take you to doctor now-said Sam not believing and kind of laughing that he's talking about angels

Why are you laughing?-asked Castiel tilting his head and looking at Sam with his beautiful sapphire eyes

What are you?-Sam got a feeling this isn't human, maybe possessed human could be a Demon but would have killed us by now...Sam pointed his gun at Casitel and got up

What are you Castiel, you don't look human-asked Sam

I'm an Angel of the Lord-said Castiel

Yeah right!, what is an Angel doing on earth ha? Possessing people?-asked Sam still pointing at castiel

Oh this is a vessel, he asked for this-said Castiel looking down at himself to touch his cloths but noticed he was naked

Why am I naked? Where are my cloths?-Castiel asked innocently

Sam felt that the man isn't trouble to them so he put down his gun and sat on the edge of the bed again

Um we found you on the lake soaking wet and shaking, you must been there over night...we hand to take off you cloths and cover in blankets to make you stop shaking, you could have died...and...-Sam stopped trying to find a better way to say that they had to sleep with him shirtless to pass body heat

The man touched Sam's finger and pulled away, them sat there processing

You have a lot on your mind, about him, bobby, yourself, me and...and that you both slept with me to pass Body heat-said Castiel making a confused thinking face

Sam looked at his hand then up Amazed how Castiel knew all this and what Sam was thinking about, Sam though maybe he is a Angel who needs a meat suit...who knows

We didn't Do anything, we're brothers...-Sam looked at Unconscious Dean

We just...had to make you stop shaking by passing our body heat to you...-said Sam assuring Castiel

Thank you Sam-Said Castiel looking up to Sam with a clear face

Don't mention it, how are you feeling anyways?-asked Sam

Weak and trained-said Castiel laying back on the bed thinking

That'll go away with rest and some healthy food-said Sam

Castiel looked at Sam and thinked that humans eat food

You hungry?-asked Sam

Angels don't eat or drink-said Castiel

What! No can't be-said Sam

I haven't eaten ever in my life, this Vessel probably ate-said Castiel with breaking words

Are you okay? What makes angela strong again? What can I do?-asked Sam looking at Casiels almost closed eyes

Rest, you call it sleep...it can help me gain energy and then maybe I can heal your in pain head-said Castiel completly closing his eyes

What? How did you know? Oh right..-remembered Sam that he read his mind and that too probably

So you're an angel?-asked Sam looking at Castiel and Castiel was either just asleep or unconscious again

Castiel?-Sam went close to see and Castiel dropped his hand which he was holding the blanket up with. Sam checked Castiel's arm and he was alive, but yes he was unconscious again, angel unconscious? He must be really really weak then

Hm...he doesn't eat and keeps Passing out, and he says sleep can help gain his "energy" back...weird-Sam held Castiel and pushed him down putting his head on the pillow and pushing blankets up and over him till his shoulders

To be Continued...)

It's a long day so another chapter on the same day :) Now Casteil is here, he's new, he's weak and unconscious. Hope you'rs enjoying the story.

Yes there is no Destiel, or Sasstiel Or Winchest. Just Bromance and Later hint: Friend Zoned Level 2000 lol XD

Sorry for the poor english, but I do my best (:

Leave a review, fav, like, and follow It is really appreciatedツ


	10. Chapter 10

(10) Demon Hunt or Hunter Hunt?

Chapter 10

*Still on the Same day :) and Last chapter on the same day, a new day Next Chap.

He Stays for Now

It was 8:30pm sunday and Sam started to worry about Dean, why he isn't awake yet. Dean has been unconscious for more hours like 6 7 hours, but this time A Angel or whatever he is put Dean to sleep, it isn't the Same.

Dean?...Dean wake up-Sam couldn't just sit there any longer, Dean had been out for 2 hours.

Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder to shake him, Dean didn't wake up. Sam put his hand on Dean's chest and Dean's heart was beating normal, Dean looked peaceful.

Maybe it's a good think, I mean the guy claims to be an Angel and he showed me 2 things that can prove a bit but not fully- wispered Sam to himself

But I can't let Dean be out any longer he has to take his pills too-Sam called Dean again and again, and shook him

Finally Dean opened his eyes

I went out again?-asked Dean pushing himself up trying to use both his hands but remebered he can't

Sam helped Dean sit up

Um yeah, you don't remeber?-Sam was sure the man is something more than Human, he put Dean to sleep and Dean usually remembers but now he doesn't know how he went out again.

Nope, what time is it?-Dean looked at his right and saw Castiel sleeping and Dean remebered

He's still out? That's not good, we should take him to hispital now-said Dean worrying

It's 8:23pm-said Sam looking at Dean

Wow? How long have I been passed out?-asked Dean

Just 2 hours-said Sam

I never slept this good in months, that was good-said Dean chuckling

He put you to sleep...-said Sam ready to share with Dean what this man claims to be

What? How? He woke up?-asked Dean confused

Yeah, and his name is Castiel...he says he's "An Angel of the Lord"...-said Sam

Pfft...what's with him? Is that a joke? There's no such thing-said Dean with a funny face

I think he is Dean-said Sam looking at Castiel

What? Sam, then why haven't we seen one or any hunter never mentioned one?-asked Dean

There he is, you just saw one...Dean, he put 2 fingers on your wrist and you were out in a second! You were in major pain because he got up so fast pushing you to the Table and you hit your shoulder. You kept moving in pain then he put 2 finger on you to relieve you from your pain.

No...that can't be-said Dean disagreeing

Yes! And he touched my index finger and he knew everything I was thinking about!-said Sam

Wow, an Angel in our house...-Dean believed it

So why is he asleep again? Did he say...well he's an Angel but what's his purpose and why's he here on earth?-asked Dean

He only said his name is Castiel, this is his Vessel or meat suit you could say and, sleep can make him gain his "Energy" and...that Angels don't eat..-said Sam

Nahh, everyone eats...-said Dean not believing

No he said Angels don't eat Or Drink-said Sam

Really?, that's just weird-said Dean looking at sleeping Castiel

What the hell are we going to do with him?-asked Dean

Nothing, I guess for know. I woke you to take your pills, and eat something before that-said Sam going into kitchen then back with Dean and his food

You eat, let me talk to Bobby...keep an eye on him Dean-said Sam leaving the room

Then coming back 20 minutes later

What does Bobby say?-asked Dean

He said he'll look up about Angels and i'll help him and that He Stays For Now, with us-said Sam

Yeah? Bobby liked him from the beginning haha- said Dean eating

Sam Started eating his food sitting across from Dean on the bed

Okay let me take these and you eat your medicine with milk-Sam took his and Dean's tray and left the room

Sam came back to see Dean take his pills right

Drink it all!-said Sam quickly, giving a bitch face because Dean was about to put the glass down with more that half milk left left in it

You treat me like i'm 8-said Dean smirking at chuckling looking at Sam

Don't make me force you-said Sam crossing his arms

I like to see you try-said Dean laughing like Sam wouldn't

Sam came close about to hold the glass trying to show Dean that he would force

Dean held his hand up with the glass of milk to show that he'll drink it, no need to force

Drinking it drinking it...-said Dean and he started to drink milk pulling the glass up finishing it and held the empty glass up to Sam with a shrug that he drank it all

Hahahha...haha-Sam laughed and took a picture of Dean

What? Why did you take a picture?-asked Dean grabbing his phone and Seeing that he has a MilkStache

Hahaha-Dean laughed at himself and cleaned of the Milk Mustache

Sam took the glass to kitchen and brought back a glass of water with a lid on top and put it next to Dean

Sam helped Dean lay down and coved his legs with blanket turning off his light

Sam turned back on Dean's lamp and Sat down on the side of Dean's bed

What is it?-asked Dean looking at Sam

Um so Castiel is just going to sleep between us naked..?-asked Sam

Dean remembered that Castiel is still naked

Oh yeah, the naked Angel...I guess he'll sleep with us tonight, Sammy you're stuck with him-said Dean laughing

You're too! He's in the Midddleee...-said Sam as a come back to Dean

Dean looked at Castiel then back at Sam

No, he's more towards your side XD-said Dean laying back down and pointing at the Lamp telling Sam to turn it off

Sam turned off the Lamp but sat on Dean's side thinking

Dean patted Sam's thigh and said it's okay, Castiel is like dead asleep.

Sam got up and went to his side of the bed to sleep, he pulled Castiel's blanket up and laid it open on the bed and Sam slept on top of it trapping Castiel inside the blankets

The other side of Castiel's blanket was a bit under Dean's body too so Castiel was pretty much trapped.

Why Trap him?

Sam still felt something against Castiel, he trusted that Castiel can be an angel but he can be something else too. Castiel was too weak to do anything to hurt them but if he got his charge back who knows what he might do, he knows the winchesters so there is something. Sam didn't want Castiel to take off or do something else at night or in the morning so he trapped him, if he try to leave Sam or Dean would wake.

Sam was finally not a sound asleep and so was Dean and Castiel. Then Dean kept moving around and changing positions, and then went back to sleep.

Castiel hadn't moved at all, he was the same position facing the ceiling for about 6 hrs now, It was 12pm finally every one deep asleep.

Too be continued...)

Yayy another chapter, It'll take time for Dean's Shoulder to get better and Cas's weak and new to Earth

There are fun times to come, every day is a chapter ¯\(ツ)/¯ some action later on and other Angels *wink *wink

Leave a review please, I really like to know how i'm doing. This is my first time writing a story and I like to know if I should write more ;)

Thank you


	11. Chapter 11

(11) Demon Hunt or Hunter Hunt?

Chapter 11

It's a Bit Big Size

Haha lol Cas Naked and Dean XD (no destiel)

Enjoyeeeyeueeyeyeyeeeyey

REVIEW

Bobby was awake at 8am and came to check on boys, he opened the door and 3 of them were asleep.

Ha...sleeping, good-Bobby closed the door which woke up Dean but Bobby left

Mmhh...*yawn*ahh...who's awake?...only me...-Dean woke up yawning and slowly stretching his legs and one good arm

The Guy well Angel is still asleep?-Said Dean looking at Castiel still sleeping, Dean was still laying down.

Dean try to get up but his felt lazy and heavy he couldn't push himself up so he let go and stayed down on his bed

Man how long is this going to go on! I'm getting pissed not being able to do anything myself...-said Dean annoyingly staring at Castiel

Dean decided to wake Castiel, that if he's An Angel than maybe he can help Dean heal or something.

Cas? Are you okay? Cas wake up man...-Dean stopped and realize he just gave Castiel a nickname Cas then he proceed to wake Castiel again.

Cas, wake up you have been asleep for too long now...it's not healthy. Hey Angel!-Dean started to pat Cas's head and shoulder while he was laying down too

Cas didn't wake but Sam did from Dean moving too much

Morning, Dean...What is it?-asked Sam rubbing his sleepy eyes and pulling his hair back

Can you help me up please-Asked Dean annoyingly

Yeah, sure-Sam got up and Helped Dean up

Were you trying to wake Castiel?-asked Sam looking at Dean

Kind of, yea...he's been sleeping for too long now I isn't healthy-said Dean not telling why he wanted to wake Cas

Yeah, we should wake him somehow-Sam went back and sat in his side of the bed opening Cas's eye lid and shaking him and poking him to wake up

Castiel was still Asleep

He won't wake up, let's eat breakfast and then we'll take him to hospital-said Sam to Dean

Okay, I guess-said Dean laying his back on the bed back

Sam sat on his side putting his watch on and The blanket under him moved. Sam turned around to see Castiel moving

I think he'a waking up-said Dean looking at Cas then Sam

Cas opened his eyes and try to sit up quickly but got stuck in blanket and put his head back on pillow, he looked to his right then left and figured they don't trust him so they kept him closed up with blankets?

Oh haha sorry Castiel-Sam got up and pulled the blanket under him to free Cas

Dean didn't do anything he just looked at Sam.

How are you?-asked Dean picking up the TV remote and turning on the TV

The Tv turned on and Cas jumped a little looking at the Light coming from Tv and got up pushing himself against the Bed back

Dean looked at him and laughed a little wondering that Angels don't watch TV so they probably don't know what it is...Dean turned off the TV and Cas calmed down

What is it Castiel? Are you aleight?-asked Sam sitting down

The light-Castiel stared at the Off Tv

It's a Tv-said Dean looking at Cas smirking

Short for Television-completed Sam

You never seen a Tv?-Asked Dean laughing a little

There is no TV in heaven, Most of what i see here I have never seen before-said Cas with a quit heavy voice

So you say you're an Angel...-said Sam

Yes-said Cas looking at Sam

I'm sorry but i'm having trouble believing, how do we know for sure-asked Sam trying to sound as nice he can, so won't actually be pissing off an Angel

Can you prove it? Heal me or something...-Said Dean desperately that the Angel might fix his arm

Sam looked at Dean with a questioning eye then back to castiel for an Answer

No, I don't have enough evergy to heal you but I might be able to do something else

Cas closed his eyes for a second and Clouds formed outside within a minute and thunder and wind then

Aoow!-Sam getting off the bed holding his cheek and the lamp on Dean's side of the bed knocked over

What the hell hit me!-Sam looked around

Cas looked at Sam looking around weirdly and he made a confused face looking around at Dean just looking at him shaking his head like what?

Something knocked over the lamp, I thing something is here-Dean put his hand under his pillow to grab his gun

You don't see it?-asked Cas

See what?-asked Sam

Dean just looked at Cas weirdly and said

Where is it?! Where is it?-asked Dean

Behind me-said Cas looking at Dean

What?-said Dean pointing the gun at Cas's back and he could see Sam at the other end of the bed

Wow wow Dean put down the gun, you haven't touched that in a month you don't have practice-Said Sam holding both his hands chest high

What is behind you Castiel?-asked Sam

My wings, of..c..corse-said Cas sure that Sam and Dean don't see it

There are no "Wings" behind you-said Dean putting down his gun

I realize you don't see it, only people close to me can see it-Said Cas

Well, we're right here-said Dean joking

I mean my brothers and sisters, in heaven-said Cas

Oh i'm so sorry-said Sam showing respect

They're Angels too-said Cas

Oh never mind then, good for them-said Sam

Can we touch it-Dean tried to reach up with his good arm to feel the air behind Cas's back wondering he might touch Cas's wings if he really has them

I suppose, since it hit Sam in the face-said Cas looking at Sam

Oh, that was your wing...They're this big! Sam went back to his position and touched the air trying to feel Cas's wings

Cool!- said Dean, he found Cas's wings behind his back and slid his hand down like petting a bird

Sam found Cas's wings and he slid his hand on top of his till where it ends to get a mental picture of how big they would be and they were big!

Your wings reach all the way to the window! Those are big wings for a Man well an Angel your size!-said Sam laughing

Angels all have same size wings from when they are born, we can cary then and have them with us All our lives-Said Cas

That felt nice-said Cas smiling a bit

Opening your wings?-asked Dean

No, touching them and petting them-said Cas smiling and looking down at himself

It reminds me of my brother Balthazar-said Cas

Balthazar? Like The Balthazar king of Babylon who feast and drank before thousands?-asked Sam surprised

Balthazar is my brother, another Angel just like me but he has been on earth before and he knows everything about the earth, the culture the food mostly the drinks-said Cas

So he's a Bar boy or Angel?-asked Dean loughing

Ah...I..He lived in a big house with his own Alcohol he told me-said Cas

Ha A right Angel-Sam chuckled

Angels can do anything they want, heal people, get whatever they want with a snap of singers-saidc Cas explaining

So you can Heal me? Please? I hate this brace on my shoulder-said Dean smirking and looking at his shoulder

Dean, he's weak-said Sam looking at Dean like who looks so desperate

I'm cut off from heaven-Cas looked down hanging his head sadly still Naked

Cut off?-asked Sam

I was told to do a job and I failed for the first time and this is their Punishment, throwing you down to earth for a while not being Able to go back up till they call you and let you know your punishment is over

I'm sorry-said Sam looking at Cas who just looked reall really Sad now

Heyyy cheer up! At least they'll call you back- said Dean

I sould have done it right, and I didn't and am thrown out...What if something is wrong with me and What id i've turned bad, this is my first time I feel Bad, i feel really bad-Cas looked like he was going to panic

Hey hey, it's okay...you learn from your mistakes right? So this is good now you learned something or will learn-said Sam calming the Angel putting his hand on Cas's shoulder

Sam and Dean felt something worm and soft against their back and looked, it kept moving them it was gone

Was that your wing?-asked Dean

Yes, I have not much evergy and wings take most of the energy away. I folded and closed them-said Cas still looking down sad

You have Awesome wings Cas! I never touched Angel wigs before, well I bet no one has accept other angels-said Dean noding

Awesome?-asked Cas

Like really really good, pleasant, and nice. I agree, they're realy soft and fluffy-said Sam smiling

Thank you Dean, Sam-Said Cas smiling

There ya go Cas, Finally a smile of your face!-said Dean loughing and leaning back and Sam loughed too

Cas just smiled and looked at Sam and Dean lough

May I have my cloths back?-asked Cas

Oh yeah! Sure, sorry about that-said Sam, he went and got Cas's close but they were ripped and bloddy

Castiel, um...your cloths are bloody and ripped-said Sam

Castiel looked at Sam searching for a reply

It's okay, he'll wear our cloths for now till we get him some new once-said Dean patting Cas's back

Cas just lucked at Dean thinking if the Pat was inteded to hurt, but it didn't if it was to hit me. Or was it some kind of human thing for saying sorry or its okay.

Okay Cas, we'll get you our cloths now-Sam came to Dean and put his hand around Dean's back to help him up.

What happened to your shoulder and arm?-asked Cas innocently

Ehh...long story-said Sam and Dean together them looked at eachother agreeing

We'll tell you on the way-said Dean going to bathroom to wash up

On the way to where?-asked Cas

To a store or maybe the Mall that's around here to get you cloths that fit you-said Sam throwing Cas a new pair of baggy pants that were Dean's and the pant's landed on Cas's stomach and his face

Whoops! Sorry Cas, I didn't mean disrespect...it's just...you were suppose to catch it-said Sam

I'll remeber that-said Cas pulling the pants down from his face

I forget that you're New to all this-said Sam and Dean came out of the bathroom

Put those on and i'll find you a shirt, you know how to put those on right?-asked Dean hopping he doesn't have to show the Angel

Yes, I remember my other cloths-he looked at the pants

Sam went in the bathroom to wash up and Dean looked in his drower for a shirt looking at Cas's shoulders if it'd fit, then he pulled out a shirt and threw it towards Cas just like Sam

Cas catched the shirt and took a long look at it, it was plain black tight T-shirt

Good catch!-said Dean looking at Cas staring at the shirt

I was suppose to catch it, I remembered-said Cas still examining the shirt

Dean looked Confused at Cas and Sam came out of the bathroom and whispered to Dean what he did.

Oh! Haha...-Dean chucked a little

Put it on we'll wait outside said Sam holing his arm out so Dean could use it to support himself while walking out.

They waited outside the door for Cas to dress up

He's gonna wear the shirt backwards-said Dean

Tell him-said Sam

Don't put it on backwords, the tag goes in the back...-said Dean opening the Door and seeing Cas standing Naked holding up his shirt. Dean quickly shut the door and went against the wall next to the door his eyes wide open

I though I had seen the worst...-Sam laughed out loud

Dean looked at Sam with a curious face and looked away shaking his head

To be continued...)

Lol poor Dean XD Cas is unfamiliar with everything, he has to study everything for minutes.

Next Chap on the same day, hope you guys are liking it so far.

Leave a review, like, fav, follow please. It is really appreciatedツ


	12. Chapter 12

(12) Demon Hunt or Hunter Hunt?

Chapter 12

*on the same day

Picture time

Cas put on the shirt and pats, shirt fit good but the pants were too baggy. They were Dean's pants because the nurse told Him he has to wear baggy pants for his Brace in leg to let air through, jeans are heavy and hot

Cas, you ready?-called Sam from outside the door

I bealive-said Cas calling sofly

Dean stod there not moving so Sam went in

Good, you look fine-said Sam unfolding the shirt on Cas's hip and straighneing it.

Oh I never even asked! Are you able to walk? Do you have enough energy?-asked Sam

I can walk, slowly-Cas began to walk but he quickly held on to Sam's arm then slowly let go thinking he might have upseted Sam

No it's okay, hold my arm and walk slowly. You'll be fine-said Sam walking him out

Dean saw Sam and asked if everything is okay

Yeah, he's fine just walked after long time i guess-Sam came to the door about to exit

Here, you go turn on the car i'll hold him-Dean put his good arm around Cas's back and walked him out slowly

Sam went and opened the doors to Baby

What is that?-asked Cas

It's my Baby-said Dean Admiring the look of the car

Baby?-asked Cas confused, why is a baby under sun on the road.

It's a Car...good for transportation, takes you around fast-said Dean looking at confused Cas

Sam came back helped Dean take cas to the back seat and Dean walked himself around the car to sit in the front

You mind siting in the back with him Dean?-asked Sam

Um...Yeah, sure-said Dean closing the front door and sitting in the back with Cas

Sam started Baby and backed up on the road

Cas got a bit scared when the car started then he got used to the sounds baby made.

This isn't fast-said Cas

Dean didn't like hearing things like that about Baby so he decided to look outside with his a bit pissed face then to look at Cas

Yeah?-said Sam laughing

I can even transport a thousand times faster, in seconds. I can teleport back in time too-Said Cas looking at the road ahead

This got Dean's attention and he was interested in talking to Cas now, Dean wanted to know what else could Angels do.

They talked about 10 minutes then They reached the mall

Okay, we're here-said Sam

What! No not a Mall, mall is for girls...-said Dean

Well, we're here now sooo yeah..-Sam got out opening the door to Dean's side and helping Dean out first then to Cas's side helping him out.

This is A "Mall"?-asked Cas

Yup, a bunch of buildings connected together with clothing stores and resturants, sometimes even a bar.-said Sam explaining

Restaurants and A Bar!?...I officially don't hate Malls anymore-and Dean happily started to walk towards the enterence

Ha...he hears a bar and his heart skips a beat, he just has to drink and oh wait he can't yet-Sam let Cas hold his elbow and walk

Sam and Cas walked in and Dean was already gone looking for the restaurant

Dean is gone looking already-Sam shock his head and walked Cas to a Gap store

Cas do you see that shirt?-Sam pointed at the shirt hanging in the back

Yes, I see it-said Cas

Lets have you put on that and a few other to see what's good-Said Sam to Cas and Cas noded

You stay in the stall, put on the shirts and see what you like. I'll go find Dean-said Sam

I don't know what is good or what I like-said Cas with a heavy Robot voice

We'll help you, let me find Dean first-said Sam leaving

Sam dialed Dean's number and Dean didn't pick up

He says the place is for girls and then he separated before coming it and disapears like a girl!-said Sam looking at the signs for resturant or a small stall bar

Cas put on a light blue shirt and he looked at himself in the mirror and noticed his eyes matched the shirt, he liked the shirt. He touched his shirt and slid his hand sown feeling it. He touched his face and hair, he opened his mouth and then touched his cheek. He saw himself for the first time.

Sam found Dean at a small stall bar and went to him

There you are!-Sam saw that Dean was flirting with a girl already and shook his head

Excuse us-said Sam pulling Dean who didn't want to leave and the girl talking to Dean passed right by him and came to Sam

Who's this handsome man-she chewed on cherry form her drink and started to eye sex Sam who felt really uncomfortable

Let's go Dean-Sam whispered annoyingly and remembering he left Cas in the fitting room

Dean winked at the girl and walked with Sam

Why do you do this? Why do you take my gals away?-said Dean laughing

Sam laughed and walked towards the Gap store

Where is Cas?-Dean asked looking around

He's in fiting room putting on some shirts-said Sam

He's doing good acting like a human and learning human things fast-Dean chuckled

When I was leaving he said He dosen't know what he likes or what is good...-said Sam looking down smiling and shaking his head

Never mind, it's going to hard but fun teaching him stuff. He's like a new born-said Dean a bit worried and hopped that Whoever gives Cas orders call him up quick and finish his punishment

Sam and Dean went in fiting room and Sam helped Dean sit down on the long chair

Cas did you try them on?-asked Sam puting his hand on the wall and leaning against it

Yes-came a short reply

Did you like any?-asked Dean and Cas opened the door walking out with the light blue shirt on

Sam stood straight and looked at Cas

That color looks nice on ya-said Dean smirking

I think I like this color- said Cas touching it and looking down at it

We should get that, and a suit or 2 for you. You might be able to help on a job- said Sam

Dean coughed to break his words

He doesn't know about that Sam!-whispered Dean

He knows, he actually told me that we're both hunters and he knew our names already-Said Sam

Why didn't you think this was important enough to tell me?-asked Dean angrily

I forgot, i'll tell you at home-said Sam

You better-said Dean annoyingly

Sam picked 2 suits and a few shirts for him, Bobby and Dean and paid for them with his fake named credit cards

Then they went down to the restaurants because Dean kept saying he's hungry. It was 2pm and they have been out for about 4 hours now.

Dean held Cas by the arm for a while because Sam was holding bags and Cas

A couple in far end of the way were staring and smiling at Dean and Cas for a long time and when they got close they stopped Cas and Dean and complimented them.

O M G...you guys are so cute, I have never seen such cute twins In My Life! I need to take a Pic, please may I?

We're no-Dean was about to tell that they aren't twins but her husband cut them

You guys really look so cool, I wish I looked this sexy so she would like me more

The couple looked at each other and laughed

Please? Please? Just one picture!-begged the girl

Um okay...-said Dean looking at Cas and not notching why they though we were twins.

Cas, just smile a little- said Dean to Cas who was confused and looked at Dean then The couple

Smile! *snap*-she took a picture showing it to her man and then Dean and Cas

Thank youuu! Take care you guys- the couple walked and talked and smiled looking at the picture

Sam just stood there opening his palm pointing at Cas and Dean

What was that?-asked Sam amazed and Smiling

I have no idea, i'm as amazed as you are..-said Dean

Actually you both do kinda look like Twins...wow how did I not notice that-said Sam

How? We're not even brothers!-said Dean

Cas was too confused to speak, he was still processing what that was 2 minutes ago

No, I mean you guys are wearing same color baggy pants, your shirt is a deep darkish green almost like Cas's black shirt. Your hair style is the same, but yeah hair color is different. You have beautiful big Emerald eyes and Cas had Beutiful big Shapire eyes, Close enough!-said Sam walking and comparing Dean and Cas

Dean smiled at Sam's compliment about his eyes

Are you okay Cas?-Sam looked at Cas and his half open eyes.

I feel weak, I need to sit down please-asked Cas

Yeah, sure the resturant is right there we'll sit-said Dean holding Cas's Arm tight

Just a little more-said Sam reaching the resturant and helping Cas in the 4 seat chair in the open Mall. Sam helped Dean in the tight seat and Sam went around and sat next to Cas putting his bags down on the ground.

Are you okay?-asked Sam looking at Cas who looked a bit okay now

Yes, i'm feeling okay-said Cas looking up to Sam small smiling

Good, because i'm about to make you eat oh! And Drink-said Dean picking up the menue to order something

Dean, he doesn't eat-said Sam poking Dean's menue down

Well I eat-said Dean picking up the menue again

Nothing heavy, oily or sour-said Sam poking Dean's menue down again

Okay, -Sam picksd up the menue again

Oh and no Strong drinks, wines, beer, and..-Sam was about to poke down Dean's menue again but Dean was quick and he put down the menu before Sam poked it

Dean picked up the menu again to read it

To be continued...)

Breaking the day in few chaps again, it's a fun funny day :) There are more fun things to come.

Cas's learning Human things, because it's His first time on planet Earth.

Leave a review, like, fave and follow please. It is really appreciatedツ

Thank you


	13. Chapter 13

(13) Demon Hunt or Hinter Hunt?

Chapter 13

*on the same day

Pregnant with Baby-Impala67?

I feel something in my stomach-said Cas holding his stomach

Maybe you're pregnant-Dean joked reading the menu

No i don't feel a baby in my stomach-Cas remembered Dean's car he called baby. The Impala

What do you feel Cas?-asked Sam

Grumbling and rumbling-said Cas with a weird face looking up to Sam

Dean put down his menu and looked at Cas amazed and so did Sam

Did i say something wrong?-said Cas putting his head back down

Cas you are hungry!-said Sam almost yelling then realizing they're in a restaurant

The chef came to check on each table of they were enjoying

You haven't ordered yet my good gentlemen, today's specials are Brilliant for the day!-said the chef

Todays specials for 3 of us-Dean didn't even see what the specials were he was too surprised that Cas is even alive all this time haven't eaten

Alright my good sir, your order will be ready in 10 minutes-the chef left

Dude, why didn't you say you were hungry?-asked Dean

But I don't eat-said Cas

Angels don't eat Yes, but you're cut off from heaven and your in a Human's body so you're human for now. Your vessel eats, that's why you are so weak!-Sam called for some orange juice and chicken soup

The food came and Dean didn't even let the guy serve he put everything in front of Cas and watched him

Castiel, eat-said Sam looking at him

Cas just stared at the good smelling food but he never ate, he didn't know how to eat

Sam and Dean knew Cas had no idea how to eat so they pulled a plate each for themselves.

Watch us-said Dean

Dean picked up a fork and pushed down on salad and put it in his mouth chewing it and swallowing it, and Dean repeated eating. He couldn't have anything so he ate salad, and chicken soup.

Sam picked up his fork and knife and cut through the stake and pushing his fork on a small piece and taking it to his mouth chewing it. Cas watched both Sam and Dean for a while then Dean pointed to him to eat

Cas picked up the fork holding it like a knife and pushed down on little chicken karaoke pieces

Dean almost chocked laughing at Cas with his full mouth. He swallowed then held Cas's hand and making him let go the fork and gave it back to him to hold it like a fork not a sword.

Sam pointed at Cas to pick up his fork and cut the cicken peice in half to eat it.

Cas cut the chicken with trouble and looked at Sam again

Sam puched down his fork on the little peice of bread picking it up dipping it in souse and held it close to his mouth and bit it off the fork

Cas did as Sam did and took his first ever bite, he just held it in his mouth for more directions them he saw both Sam and Dean looking at him and chewing on food and cas chewed then swallowed

Good!, not too hard right?-asked Sam taking another bite

Not too hard-said Cas repeating Sam like a robot

Did you like it?-asked Dean sipping his soup

Yes, I did like it-said Cas looking at Dean

Good, eat all of it and chew good don't swallow big or it'll get stuck in your throat-said Sam eating his Salad now

Cas ate more and kept eating, he was really hungry. He ate karaoke chicken with sweat bread then salad and soup.

Cas suddenly coughed loud and kept coughing.

Here drink water- Sam gave Cas glass of water

There was no time to explain to Cas so Sam looked around if anyone was watching and forced The glass on Cas's mouth to make him drink and Cas took a few gulps clunching his eyes

Sam put the glass on the table and handed Cas tisue to dry his mough and Cas did

What happened to you?-asked Dean examining Cas's the food

He drank the hot soup too fast-said Sam picking up his fork and knife

Easy there Cas!-said Dean laughing and eating.

Thank you, Sam-said Cas looking at Sam and Sam nodded because his mouth was full to respond

Cas looked at the water and picked it up drinking the whole glass.

What is this substance?-asked Cas looking at little water left in the glass

It's water, it's good for you. It keeps your body clean and you don't dehydrate, but it also makes you go to bathroom-said Sam

Not know Sam...-said Dean with a discusted face that he's eating and dosen't want to picture Cas peeing himself

Sorry-said Sam and continued eating

Okay lets get going before Nature calls-said Dean leaving cash and tip on the table

When they were leaving Cas saw Dean leave money on the table and Cas not knowing picked it up thinking Dean forgot it there

Sam picked up his bags and walked towards the exit of the resturant

You left this on the table Dean-Cas held the money to Dean and Dean's face was so funny looking at Cas

The chef came running

Hey! You don't pay me!-said The chef with broken english

Oh boy-said Dean looking at Sam

Sorry I left money but he picked it up thinking i forgor it there, he's russian and new here-said Dean patting Cas's shoulder

Sam got an idea to take a pic of them and Sam too a pic of Dean patting Cas's shoulders. They really did look like Twins in a way

Dean handed the man his money and gave extra tip

The chief also happen to be from russia and he spoke in russian and Cas replied in russian, the man waved and went back in the resturant

You know russian? Dean just lied but wow!-said Sam amazed putting his phone in his pocket

I know all the languages in the world-said Cas looking at Sam

Nice!, but what did he say and what did you say to him?-asked Dean ceriously

He said it's okay He was the same and I said Thank you

Wow Cas, you know that was your first real conversation with someone besides us-said Sam smiling and reaching the car and putting the bags in truck and quickly closing it before Cas sees all the weapons and stuff in there

Yes-said Cas smiling a bit that he's getting along fine with humans

Okay, lets get going my nature has its orders- said Dean opening the door of the car and Sam came to help him sit in

Sam helped Cas sit and buckled him in the back seat then they were on the road

How did you like it today Cas?-asked Sam looking at Dean if he's fine

I liked the blue shirt, the "chicken" and the see through substance "water"-said Cas

Haha good, you're learning names of things. That's good you enjoyed coming out and looking around?-said Sam

Yes, I think I like Earth-said Cas admiring the view and when they passed the lake 20 minutes later Sam noticed Cas was sitting up and staring at the Lake

That's where We found you Cas-said Sam sadly

I know-said Cas

How's did you know that exact spot?-asked Sam noticing Cas lay back when the spot passed

It feels a bit like home to me-said Cas

We'll go there one day, when you're not

too weak-said Sam

Thank you-said Cas laying back enjoying the view

They reached home in another 30 minutes it was 3pm. Nice hot day in January, it was the middle of the month and suddenly it got pretty sunny and hot.

Dean had fallen asleep in the back seat

Okay home finally, I got so thirsty suddenly in the car!-said Sam sticking out his tongue to look at it :|

Sam opened Cas's door and held him by the arm to help him out, Cas was still weak.

Okay if you see an old man, his name is Bobby. He's like my father Cas, so just say hello and sit in a seat okay?-said Sam because Bobby hasn't talked to Cas yet, but Bobby knows he's a fallen Angel

Yes, Sam-Cas responded and Sam walked him to the door and let him go to walk himself while Sam gets Dean

Sam was about to get Dean when he heard Bobby speak with Cas, Sam stood up listening to how Cas will respond and Cas wouldn't respond at all. Maybe Bobby frightened him so Sam went in forgetting sleeping Dean in the car.

Bobby hey, how are ya?-said Sam walking in

I'm good, how are ya? Look happy?-asked Bobby

Ya we went to mall and got him and ourselves some clothing and you too-said Sam

And some people though Dean and Cas were twins haha they took a picture of them-said Sam

Yeah? That's nice, he won't talk to me so I had no idea if he enjoyed it outside-said Bobby

My apologies-said Cas finally speaking after 10 minutes

See he talks-said Sam knowing Cas didn't talk when Sam wasn't in there

Well now that you're here he talked-chuckled Bobby

Cas just hung his head looking at the ground

It's okay Cas but you should talk to Bobby he's just like us-said Sam

Bobby asked Cas a few things and Cas finally responded and Sam sat down totally forgetting Dean in the car on the sudden hot weather.

They talked for another 20 minutes now for about 45 minutes and Bobby realized the Dean isn't around

Did you guys drop off Dean at the Doc for checkup?-asked Bobby sure he can't be anywhere else but the Doc right now

Oh no he's in...the...car!-said Sam jumping on his feet and running out to the Car. He forgot Dean in a hot day, in the Car with closed windows!

Oh Sam now that isn't good!-snapped Bobby putting down his cup of coffee

Cas didn't know what to do so he sat there looking around

Oh Dean, i'm so sorry-said Sam looking at the window with Dean sleeping inside. The sun was right on Dean's face and the car was HOTtt! The weather suddenly got so hot.

Sam try to open the car but it won't so he checked for his keys to unlock it and the keys were in the engine when Sam try to look through the hot window

Dean was looked inside, Sam try to wake Dean by knocking on the window and calling but he won't wake.

Bobby went in to get the lock opened scale for Sam to unlock the door and Sam couldn't wait so he broke the passenger side window of Dean's Babby

Sorry Dean, I promise i'll repair it-said Sam thinking Dean should be awake by know but Dean lay on the back seat the same way

Dean?-Sam quickly reached his hand to unlock Dean's side door. Sam opened Dean's door and heat just hit him in the face and Sam backed out.

Oh my god-Sam felt the Heat and reached in to shake Dean and he was unconscious, breathing very short and very very hot.

Oh no, what have i Done!-Sam grabbed Dean and picked him up in his arms like he weight nothing.

Sam rushed in the cool house and Cas got up from the long couch Sam laid Dean down on the couch and took his worm shirt off to get him some cool air

Sammy-said Bobby about to tel him it isn't how it goes and this is bad

I know Bobby i'm sorry, this never happened I never did this. How could i ha-said Sam touching Dean's cheeck and it was fire hot from the sun

Oh my god, i'm so sorry Dean-said Sam to unconscious Dean while running to get cold wet cloths to put on his head

Take him to you guys's room and turn on the Ac's, the ceiling fan here isn't enough-said Bobby and Sam picked up Dean again in 2 hands being careful with his arm and Cas though he should help so he opened the door for Sam to the room

Sam laid Dean on the bed shirtless and turned on both the Ac's full in the room.

Bobby brough in a bowl of cold water with wet cloths to put on Dean's head and body

Sam sat next to Dean on the bed where Cas was sleeping just waiting for the room to get cold already as he applied the wet cloth on Deans chest and forehead

Cas sat on the other side of Dean on Sam's chair watching Sam bury his face in his hands feeling sorry and how could he have forgotten Dean in the car in this hot weather.

Dean was first asleep but when Sam forgot him in intense heat he went unconscious, the doors were locked and the windows were up making it hard for Dean to breath fully, he breath less. He got a strong sun born on his face cheeks, Dean looked like a ginger girl.

Dean was still breathing short and unconscious, Sam didn't know anything else so he though of calling nurse.

To be continued...)

Next chap on the same day. Poor Dean got boiled by his own baby and the sun and Sam head ꒡—꒡ He'll be good tomorrow thanks to Cas :)

Leave a review like, fav, and follow. They are really Appreciatedツ

Thank you


	14. Chapter 14

(14) Demon Hunt or Hunter Hunt?

Chapter 14

Baby is upset from Dean

The room was getting cool now and Dean was still burning hot.

I think I can heal him-said Cas looking at Dean's face

Cas, you're weak yourself-said Sam holding Dean's hand and picking up a magazine to fan Dean.

No, i'm good. Good enough to at least take the heat away-Said Cas looking at how sad Sam was really sorry and sad about what happened with Dean

But i don't know when to stop, I might take away the heat human body should have-said Cas

I'll hold his hand and let you know when to stop-Sam held Dean's hand and arm with both of his

You sure about this?-asked Sam one last time and Cas nodded

Cas closed his eyes and said some spell spell in his head then he opened his eyes and put two fingers on Dean's chest

Sam felt Dean's temperature drop slowly and slowly

Cas waited for Sam's stop and he kept his fingers on Dean's chest. Cas was loosing his energy fast he held his other hand on the table but kept healing

Okay, it's good-said Sam feeling Dean's forehead and cheat. Dean was normal temperature now, he breath fully and still was unconscious

Cas removed his fingers quickly and held his hand on the bed side clenching his eyes and was about to fall down the chair

Dean was good enough so Sam put Dean's hand down and went around the bed to Cas. Sam held him got him up and brought him to his bed

Thank you Cas-said Sam getting Cas up on the bed and laid him down

You're Welcome Sam, you Dean have done a lot for me. You are my first friends ever in my life of 700 years-said Cas drifting off

Well that's what friends do, and 700 years?!-said Sam seeing the Cas won't respond he's asleep already.

It was 4pm, there was nothing to do...No job, too hot outside anyway Sam didn't feel like going outside. Bobby was reading on his table. Sam decided to take a nap. Sam looked over Dean, feeling if he was hot and checking his heart then looked over Cas.

Sam was getting up from looking at Cas when he hit his head on the lamp. Sam quickly held his head and was on his knees because it blurred his vision. Sam got up and went to the to check and his wound was open a bit and bleeding.

Sam replaced the patches with new once and came back to his chair, it wasn't a minute the Sam was asleep in the chair.

Dean had waken up 2 hours later and so did Cas 20 minutes later Dean did

Ahhh...I was out again? Really...I was good finally and didn't feel weak at all...-said Dean looking at Cas

Cas didn't know a respond so he asked

How are you feeling?-asked Cas puching himself up to look at Dean

Dean first looked at Cas having trouble getting up then he knew something happened again

Cas, how did I go out?-asked Dean

Cas didn't know to lie so he told Dean the whole thing and how cloudy Sam's head is thinking too much about Dean and now him. Sam doesn't think of anything else but them 2, he's really tired and sad inside but doesn't show it and his head is pounding with pain.

Cas had read Sam's thoughts again.

Dean turned around to looked at sleeping Sam. Dean almost teared at how much Sam cares for him, and Dean forgave Sam. Things like these happen when you're not clear in your head.

Thank you Cas-said Dean and Cas nodded

Cas can you help me? Are you good to get up?-asked Dean

Yes, I can walk. I feel fine-said Cas

Help me up please-said Dean

Cas got up and came to Dean putting his hand around Dean to get him up

Grab be that shirt Cas-Dean pointed at his shirt

Cas gave it to Dean

Um...can you help me put it on? Sorry Cas you have to do this, I can't do it with one arm and this brace-said Dean

No worries-Cas helped Dean put on the shirt being careful with his arm and shoulder

Thanks Cas, and thanks for healing me too-said Dean again small smiling at Cas

You're welcome, that's what friends are for-Cas remembered Sam saying this and Cas said the same

Hmm...i'm so thirsty..*couch cough* my throat is dry-said Dean hardly swallowing

I will get Water-Cas let go of Dean and remembered that Sam said in restaurant that Water keeps you from dehydrating

Thanks, ask Bobby he'll give you water-said Dean

Yes, Dean-Cas obeyed and went straight to Bobby saying water and Bobby knew Dean was up. Bobby gave Cas a jug of cold water and came in with Cas to see Dean

You're looking good, how're ya feelin'? Asked Bobby softly because Sam was asleep in the chair next to Dean

I'm good, thanks Bobby!-said Dean while Cas put water in glass and handed it to Dean

Dean gulped down cold glass of water and asked for another glass of water and Cas filled the glass again

Let me get another glass, Cas here can't get his eyes of the water-Bobby chuckled and went to kitchen to get another glass

Haha he likes water-said Dean loughing and purring water in the second glass for Cas.

Cas took his glass thanking Dean and drank half the glass and then Held the glass.

My cheeks burn-said Dean touching his checks

It's a sun burn it'll go away in one or two days-said Bobby leaving

Dean nodded then looked at Sam he remembered what he was getting up for

Cas come here, help me up please-said Dean

Cas put the glass on table and helped Dean to his feet

Dean went around Sam's arm chair to look at Sam's head. He pulled the patch very slowly not waking up Sam

Dean slowly pushed Sam's not so long hair to the side and Sam's long cut in his head was half open again, and bleeding a little with stitches still in there

Cas, I know you're weak and you just healed me by cooling me down but will you do one last thing for me?-asked Dean sadly looking at Sam

Yes, i'll do anything for you and Sam. What can I do for you Dean?-asked Cas tilting his head a little to look at Deans hanging face

Will you heal Sam and fix his open wound please?-said Dean desperately

Yes I will, that will take not even a bit energy from me. Will you hold His hand please i'll hold the other down. This is his Head it might hurt more, he should't move while I do this-said Cas looking at Dean

Okay Cas-Dean Pushed down on Sam's right arm with his right arm, Cas held Sam's left arm with his left.

Cas closed his eyes and said a spell in his head then he put his 2 fingers on Sam's head.

Sam imediatly started to feel it, he pushed his chest out and try to release his hands but couldn't he opened his mouth to scream, but Cas was done by then

Sam dropped his head to the side not moving

Is he-Dean was about to ask

He'll wake in an hour, his wound is closed completly and most his pains all around his body are gone-said Cas letting go Sam's hand

Thank you Cas! Thank you so much-Dean hugged Cas, and Cas never felt like this he never had this thing Dean was doing...hugging and Cas automaticly put his hand on Dean's back then Dean let go

Dean saw that Cas was confused of what just happened.

It's called a hug, you get one when you do something really good or when someone is really happy of something.-said Dean Smiling at Cas

i'll remember that-said Cas with a small smile then Thanked Dean for the "Hug"

Welcome!-said Dean happily then looked at Sam's head noticing the stitches are still there

Um...I think we should take the stitches out...-said Dean

Cas looked at Dean not knowing what To say

Will you grab me That Aid+ Box?-asked Dean pointing at it on the other side of the room on top of the table

Cas went and picked up the Aid+ Box and brought it to Dean

Open it and hand me...yeah that-Dean pointed at the curved sizers and Dean picked up a G-Pick giving it to Cas

Okay Cas you see the little black threads? I'm going to cut those and when I do you reach in and pull them out, got it?-explained Dean and Cas nodded

Okay here we go, carefully okay-Said Dean showing a small smile

Dean cut the stitches and Cas pulled then out, Dean then applied a patch in Sam's head with the help of Cas

Okay good, thanks Cas-said Dean

You're Welcome-said Cas

Help me get him on the bed?-asked Dean grabbing Sams hand to get him up and Cas helped. They laid Sam on Dean's side of the Bed because it was close

Ahh...he's a giant heavy Moose!-said Dean laughing

Cas knew what a moose was so Cas smiled a little.

Okay know he's good to go, what do we do? Hmm...want to play cards?-asked Dean

Cards?-asked Cas wondering what that is

C'mon i'll shaw you how to play-Dean went to Sam's side of the bed and patted the bed for Cas to sit down while Dean took out a deck of cards prom Sam's drawer

Okay this is a kind, this is a queen...-Dean went on explaining each card to Cas and Cas was quick in learning he remembered each card right away

So you know the cards this how the game goes-Dean explained an eassy game him and Sam sometimes played

Lets play now-Dean played with one hand doing his best not to show his cards and Cas kept peeking to see. Cas failed miserably every time.

It's okay it'll take practice-said Dean when they played 2 more games. They have been playing for an hour now and Sam woke up

Hey Sam, how are ya?-asked Dean putting his cards down

I'm..i'm really good, I feel awesome!-said Sam relieved from every pain and his body, head light from all the thinking and his wound didn't hurt at all

Sam touched his head and he did not feel any stitches, he was confused what happened again

My stitches are gone-said Sam looking at Dean

That's some Angel Mojo haha Cas healed your wound and some other places in you and we took your stitches out since you won't need them any more-Said Dean laughing and getting back to his game

Sam reached close and hugged Cas

Thank you Cas! Thanks for Healing Dean, thanks for everything-Sam let go and sat down looking at Cas

Oh! I just gave you a-Sam was about to finish his sentence

A hug, it is for if someone does something really good or makes someone happy-Cas finished Sam's sentence remembering what Dean told him

Sam looked at Cas smiling and thinking how did he know that? Then Sam looked at Dean who was smiling and looking down at his cards, Sam knew Dean hugged him.

Sam patted Dean's back and laughed asking if he could play

They played cards for another hour then ate

Did you like the Taco?-asked Sam eating his

Yes, Taco is good-siad Cas drinking water

Dean laughed eating his Taco, Sam allowed Dean to have one Taco even though it's not good for him yet.

It was 9:40 pm and Sam announced that Cas and Dean should sleep in 20 minutes

Dean Sam and Cas stood in front of the mirror showing Cas how to brush his teeth. Dean rinsed and left to to the bed. Then Sam rinsed and Left to she bed. Then Cas did as Sam and Dean and rinsed his mouth and came out of the bathroom.

I can sleep on the chair-said Cas he didn't wanted to bother Sam and Dean

No it's okay Cas, the bed is Super king size 4 people can even sleep comfortably-said Sam drying his face

Yeah, just sleep on the Bed it's more softer than the chair-said Dean sitting in his bed

Let me get you guys's milk and pills

Aghh...yuck, I hate those pills-said Dean making a Bitch face Sam usually makes

Cas went and sat on the bed next to Dean.

What are pills?-asked Cas

They're good when you're sick, they help heal you but not as fast as you do. They can be bad too-said Dean explaining

Sam came in with 2 glass of milk and Dean's pills and Cas's?

Dean here are you pills and Drink milk, all of it-said Sam handing Dean his glass

Dean took the pills putting it in his mouth and drank half the glass of milk

Cas, these are pills i called and told the Doc your symptoms and they gave me these pills. It'll help with your weakness. Eat them and drink this with it-said Sam

This is Milk, it's good for bones and giving your body strength. It's good for a lot in human body, I put sugar in it to sweeten it so it's not all bad-Sam gave Cas his milk

Cas looked at the pills then put then in his mouth swallowing it with milk

Milk tastes good-Said Cas

See Dean! Learn from Cas-said Sam standing and smiling to take Cas's glass and Dean's but he hadn't finished his milk yet

You put sugar in his milk! Why not minee?-said Dean

Because he's new to milk so it should taste good so he won't hate it forever like you-said Sam

Not fair-said Dean

It never is Dean-O' Now finish your milk!-said Sam coming close to force Dean

Okay okay..-Dean picked up the glass and drank it all making eww faces

Sam took both glasses and went to the kitchen bringing out 3 glasses of water with lid on top, he put 2 glasses on his side of the table and one on Dean's

Okay in your beds-said Sam and Cas obeyed by crawling to the middle of the bed in his spot and under the blankets.

See Dean he listens to me and you don't, he is good influence you can learn a few things from Cas-Said Sam scotching Dean down in his Bed and putting his head on the pillow.

Nea nea nea...-mumbled Dean and Sam pulled the blanket on Dean

Turning off Dean's lamp Sam went to his side of the bed taking his protein meds with water then quickly checking on Bobby and back to his bed

Goodnight guys-said Sam drifting off

Goodnight-said Cas repeating Sam

Dean laughed a little

Night-said Dean sleeping

To be continued...)

Cas's Friend zoned level 500 Lol XD

Later Dean finds him a Gal ? oopz said too much? Nah...¯\(ツ)/¯

Sam is all healed up and Cas is pretty good too! Just Dean still with his almost healed shoulder and arm

More chaps to come so follow, like, fav and leave a review!

It is really appreciatedツ

Thank you


	15. Chapter 15

(15) Demon hunt of Hunter Hunt?

Chapter 15

Get Healin'...Now

*I decided to stop the chapters here at this (Day) maybe i'll add more later on. I'm going to begin little stories now, like 1 or 2 chaps. Some will be still new Cas, some will be 3 Yrs passed.

They were sleeping and when something happened in the hall or kitchen. Sam, Dean, and Cas all three of them woke up quickly and looked at each others.

It was loud and crashing voice

I'll check you guys be ready-said Sam pulling his Gun from under his pillow and walked towards their door and left

There is a gun under your pillow, take it out-said Dean taking his out and checked for bullets

A gun?-Cas reached under his pillow and pulled out a gun, he held it from where the shots are fired...unfamiliar with this thing

Here hold it like that, pull to reload or pull the snap-said Dean holding the gun right in Cas's hands

What do i do with this?-asked Cas

You kill the damn thing! What ever it is, you shoot at it by pulling that trigger-said Dean showing Cas

What if it was an innocent thing or person-said Cas

Innocent people don't break in your houses and innocent people don't come after us...only things we hunt and the things that want us Dead come after us-said Dean trying his very hard to push himself up and Cas pushed his back to get him up

Cas, get up...you can't just sit there. What if it attacked you? Get up, hands straight, eyes on top of the gun and don't look scared. Put your game face on-said Dean pointing his gun to the door walking towards it

Cas got on his feet and looked at Dean and copied him. Cas held the gun up like Dean and same direction

They were about to reach the door when the what ever it was kicked open the door and walked in holding Sam by the neck up high

Ahh..gha..ckkoockkk...aiiirrr...hhhaaaaa-Sam's lungs were laking air and Sam was getting weaker in trying to pull the things hands

Dean pointed to shoot but the thing held Sam in front of him, he knew they won't shot Him.

Well what are you waiting for? Shoot!-said the Human with incredible powers

Oh yeah i'll shoot you right you son of a bitch!-yelled Dean pointing at the Man

You won't shoot me? Oh right I got your precious brother-Laughed the man still holding up Sam and starting to tighten his grip on Sam's neck making Sam start to kick

Okay okay...let him go, lets talk-said Dean showing the Man that he's putting his gun down

And your friend here-said the Man pulling Sam towards Cas still pointing his gun at him

Cas, put down the gun-said Dean slowly getting up from putting down his gun

Cas slowly try to put down his gun like Dean and the Man watched Cas

The Man was strangely Sam and Sam lost the little bit air and hanged lose both his hands not breaking

Dean saw the Man not looking his way and he pulled out his Demon killing knife from his pants pocket and throw it fast towards the Man.

Dean was sure the Man can't be faster then the knife to turn Sam towards it and hit Sam

The Human looking thing let go of Sam dropping him to the ground like a Dead body not breathing And cold

The Thing try to pull the knife out of him screaming and Dean picked up his salt gun from under the bed and shot the thing twice making it scream more

Cas quickly picked up his gun and pointed the thing started to walk towards Cas

Ah..i'm sorry-Cas fired and got pushed to his back then he stayed back firing again and getting the thing in the eye

Good one!-said Dean chuckling a little

Dean thought the thing nocked Sam but he didn't know for how long has the thing been strangling him

The human looking thing screamed looking up at sky and shaking his head like an animal

Dean reloaded and was ready to aim and shot again but Bobby came in slicing the things head off

That'll kill ya if not bullets-said Bobby chuckling

Oh Bobby right on time!-said Dean bending over and holding his knees with his one good arm that the thing was about to get Cas

Bobby bend down to see Sam on floor and noticed Sam wasn't breathing

Sammy? Sam! Boy get up!-said Bobby shaking Sam

Bobby?-Dean went over on the other side of the bed putting his saltgun down

Sam? Sam!-Dean put his head in Sam's chest and there was no heartbeat

Sammy no! Not like this Sam c'mon get up! Sammy!-Dean started to tear and pulled up Sam into a hug

Sam...Sammy noo...can't be, sammy you got to wake up I need you-almost screamed Dean in Sam's ear, Sam wasn't breathing, was cold and...Sam was Dead.

Hold it together Boy...-said Bobby getting up and putting his hand on Dean's back

They totally forgot Cas that was standing right there who could heal Sam, but Cas knew to get healin'...Now

Cas came close and touched Sam's back while Dean was hugging him and crying.

Avhaaaaaaaaa...-Sam opened his eyes taking a long breath

Sam? Sam! You're alive-Said Dean happily patting Sam's back.

Aoooooohh...aooooohh-Sam took another long breath and another with his hands still hanging while Dean was still huging him

Dean pulled Sam from the hung and looked at Sam's half open every breathing strong and big

Dean let go Sam thinking he'll stay Sam fell backwords on the ground while he was sitting up with one leg crossed.

Sam? Boy?-asked Bobby but Sam was out

I'll get water-said Bobby running to the kitchen then back with glass of water

Sam wake up! Sam!-Said Dean, Bobby pured some water on Dean's hand and sprinkled it on Sam's face and Sam started to move his head and clench his eyes feeling the water

Okay he's waking-said Dean sprinkling more water on Sam's face

Sam shook his head and opened his eyes looking right at teary Dean

Good he's awake, you take take care of Sam and me and Cas will take this thing and have a look at it-Said Bobby to Dean waving at Cas to come

Cas obayed and helped Bobby pick up the headless human looking thing and took it out the room to Bobby's Basement where they had all the weapon, a panic room, and everything a hunter would need.

How did the thing die?-asked Sam breathing loud and trying to get up

Here..ya go, eh..Bobby came in time and cut it's head off- Dean picking up Sam and helping him sit on the bed

Agh... good-said Sam looking up and touching his throat

You okay Sam? Here-Dean gave Sam the glass of water and Sam gulped it down, Dean could hear every gulp out loud that's how close Sam's throat got

Thanks, I was out when he Strangled me in the air-said Sam

You were Dead all this time?-said Dean surprised

Dead? No, i was passed out-said Sam

The thing strangled you and you hung your hands, you took your last breath you were dead Sam for more than a minute-said Dean surprised

What! I must be dreaming, am I alive?-said Sam laughing a bit

I'm serious Sam-said Dean still with his teary eye

Okay than how did I wake up then? I was Dead right?-asked Sam rubbing his neck

I don't kn-Dean was about to finish his sentence when Bobby and Cas entered

Cas healed him-said Bobby smiling and patting Cas's back

You did Cas? When? I didn't even see?-said Dean and Sam was getting emotional now so he couldn't speak

Your eyes were closed and you were hugging Sam, Cas healed him then and Sam took his first long breath-said Bobby

Thank you Cas! I totally forgot you were here-said Dean looking at Cas

You're Welcome-said Cas standing there awkwardly, he didn't know to say anything else or comfort Sam

Sam you okay?-said Dean looking at Sam's red face

Yeah...yeah i'm fine. Just give me a minute-said Sam getting up and going to the bathroom

I got a job, you guys wan' take care if it?-said Bobby to Cas and Sam going in to the bathroom

Already? Sam just came back from the Dead!-said Dean a little angrily

Well i'm sorry but I don't think It can wait, people suddenly started disappearing 2 towns over-said Bobby

Cas came close to listen and pay attention to what Bobby was saying

Sam came back out of the bathroom and sat on bed next to Dean

So you got a job?-asked Sam, he really wanted to get out now. For a long time he didn't go on a job. Sam was pissed and tired of being knocked out or Dead this time...he wanted to get back on schedule and be good again.

Yeah, 4 people disappeared exactly 24 hours pass from each other. No sign of break in no evidence foot prints nothing, sounds too clean to me-said Bobby to Sam and Cas

Well it definitely is something like ours-said Dean

What do the police say?-asked Sam

They say it's a animal attack...who left no blood, no prints, and cleaned after itself...-said Bobby awkwardly

Why would they say that? Animals can not do that-said Cas finally speaking and taking part at this because he figured Bobby wants him and Sam go not Dean

All three of them looked at who finally spoke, like real talked

That's a good question-said Sam looking at Bobby

The place is filled with wild trees and woods and lakes...it's like the Great House Of All Supernatural Things...-said Bobby shaking and waving his hands in the air

Since they're around woods they thought some wild animal did it...stupid FBI-said Bobby

So it's really our kind a thing, we should go check it out-asked Dean

Yeah, Cas and Sam you boys go and me and Dean will check out the headless thing maybe this thing left the town and came down here to take more people, it could be it- said Bobby

You think?-asked Sam

We'll see, but this thing broke in loud and clear and has prints and it dies easily and that thing doesn't leave trace or sign of break in...I could be wrong-said Bobby

We'll cut in and see if he had been eating humans lately-said Bobby chuckling a little

What? Why Cas? He doesn't know much-Snapped Dean just realizing what Bobby said

I'll teach him-said Sam also not sure if Cas was a good idea, he could go with Bobby or alone...which Dean won't let him

Sam! Really?...c'mon I want to go-said Dean pushing his back up showing he's good and strong

Dean, I need you to help me open up the headless dead zombie-said Bobby

Ehh...Sam does that better! That is so gross..-said Dean making a disgusted face

Wuss-said Sam hiding his laugh from Dean hanging his head

Ayy! I'll kill anything!-said Dean looking at laughing Sam

Yea yea...Okay Sam you teach Cas everything he needs to know and get ready, i'll fix up the files for ya-said Bobby

Bobby...-said Dean trying to convince him that he's good to go

Sam started to tell Cas what they do on a job, how they talk to people, police and doctors, then they find a connection or clue and go check out where it might be next or would go

Cas was quick in learning so everything Sam said was recorded in Cas's head

Sam showed Cas how to load/reload 2 3 kind of weapons, some tricks and how to pucnh and knock outs, everything Sam knew.

Cas was like their hunter partners now

Wash up Dean and come down to the basement, wait don't have to wash up...your gonna get dirty anyways...-said Bobby laughing a little and leaving the room

Man..not fair!-said Dean trying to get up but couldn't with one hand so Cas came close to hold Dean's right hand and pull him up

Dean let him pull up but them pulled his hand away with annoying and a little angry face

Cas let go quickly and felt Sad, he didn't know what was wrong here. Did he upset Dean? Did he hurt Dean? It was good that Dean didn't go because his shoulder

Sam looked up to Cas making a its okay face and waving his hand that it's fine and Sam said

Mood swings..-said Sam to Cas who picked his head up understanding

Sam!-snapped Dean angrily looking at Sam

Sam picked up both his hands, palm facing Dean in surrender

So i can go?-asked Dean

Noo-said Sam annoyingly looking at Dean that he can not and he knows it!

Okay Cas lets pack up and get going before it slips another one-said Sam leaving the room and Cas followed

Dean!-called Bobby from the basement that where the hell is he, why isn't he down yet

Dean went to kitchen to drink water and he was thinking out loud

I have to go it's dangerous...Sam is good but Cas...no I have to go-said Dean thinking out loud

Sam heard Dean and was sure Dean is going to follow again...

Coming Bobby..-said Dean and Bobby came up handing Sam 6 files of the Missing person and one Cas's and one Sam's

You can write?-asked Sam

Yes, in every language-said Cas

Great, now get going. Call if you run in trouble, you got the cards right?-Bobby said to Sam, Bobby had a few phone lines of FBI, And other places when the boys would get caught or close to they'd show the business card and people will call to confirm and Bobby would speak.

Dean came and stood next to Bobby looking like he is not interested in going with them anymore and Sam new that was a plan

Yeah I got everything-said Sam picking up Dean's car's keys and shaking it for permission Acting all cool that he doesn't know anything

Dean looked at Sam with a bitch face and Sam put back the keys back, that meant that Dean will come for sure but Sam wasn't sure yet

Bobby went to fridge to get 2 bottles of water and in the bottom of the fridge door Bobby took one sleeping shot out of the pack hiding it

Here, for the road...it's hot and stop by to eat-said Bobby because the place was far about 112 miles off

Thanks Bobby-said Sam taking keys of one of the cars in Bobby's Mechanic Work lot.

Sam knew Dean will stop him to take Baby with him because then Dean just gave away his plan

Sam walked out with Cas holding a Bag and Sam and Dean closed his eyes then called Sam

Sam! Take baby-Dean took his keys and walking to the door

Bobby had replaced Dean's Baby's passenger seat window that Sam broke to get Dean out

You sure?-said Sam turning about 5 steps away from Dean

Yeah, she should be out there. Hunting...take care of her...-said Dean with a serious face

Sam came and hugged Dean to maybe make him happy and not so angry and thanked him, meanwhile Sam pointed to Bobby to hand him the shot while he's still hugging Dean

Bobby quickly removed the Cap of the shot and gave it to Sam

You take care of yourself too-said Dean happily while hugging, he wasn't angry anymore

I will-Sam put the needle in Dean's bottom through his baggy pants and squeezed the cold liquid in Dean

Dean quickly went out while standing

Dean released from the hug and fell backwards in Sam's arms

Sorry Dean, but you are staying-said Sam smiling a little that they had to trick him again

Well now I have to poke in the Zombie man with no one-said Bobby chuckling

I'll take him-said Bobby taking Dean from Sam and laying him on the long couch putting a small pillow under Dean's head.

Okay Bobby-said Sam

Take care boys-Said Bobby

You too-Sam left to Baby and put his and Cas's bag in the trunk. They drove out the Tow yard of Bobby's and left

2 or 3 chapters on same say then I stop the chapters for a while. My school starts tomorrow Monday Aug 13 so I won't have much time to continue.

Don't worry i'll still write whenever I can in my any free times of i get.

Please review, fav, like follow. It is really appreciatedツ


	16. Chapter 16

Hey there! I'm back, at least for the break:) Going to write a few chapters...if I can

A/N: Had to read it all, kinda forgot were I was

* * *

What the hell?

Bobby poked the headless thing and felt all bone all around like the whole thing was just bone or the first layer like the skin was all bone...nothing human like, Bobby thought, nothing he had ever seen.

Bobby cut it right on starting from it's chest down to it bottom stomach, no blood, not human, the skin opened automatically like it was about to turn in to slime. He's been looking in to the thing for about 3 hours now. Nothing new except the first layer was like pure bone hard and the rest was just like human but extremely large...the brain was a good size melon. The body was just about to be done looked at and tucked and buried away when the rang.

"Hey Sam"

"hey Bobby, how's the poking going? anything in there?"

"yeah..no..nothing in it there, no human's in it...just everything's big just like it looked outside too big and one thing the skin's hard to cut, it's like a thin layer of all bone"

"That's something, you got anything in mind, got a name for it yet?"

"No, am just about to get rid of the thing and hit the books. You guys stopped yet? New boy's still pretty weak...get some food and liquid in him"

"yeah we haven't stopped yet, but will soon...asked his says not hungry yet"

"He good for the job, you confident?"

"Yeah, i'm filling him in he's pretty fast learner well of course he's a angel"

"yeah that's good"

"How Dean?"

"Last I left him he was out, let me check"

Bobby held the phone between his neck and his ear and went up stairs to the main room, Dean was laying exactly the same on the couch still out hands on his side breathing nice and leveled but looked a little white

"He's still out Sam, he's sleeping"

Bobby went to his room the boys have been borrowing and took one of his extra blanket from the closet and taking Dean's pillow and walked back to the couch

"Okay, does he look...is he good? I feel bad, I shouldn't have done that...he's never like this and i'm not letting him out and he's bored and annoyed as hell and he must think I've replaced him with Cas...I-I'm really sorry, I don't know how i'll face him"

Bobby puts the blanket on Dean slowly replacing the small pillow with Dean's own. Bobby sat next to Dean putting his hand on Dean's head and felt warm...Bobby thought to himself what could have caused it.

"Bobby you there?"

"Yeah Sam, i'm listening"

"What is it Bobby? You good? Dea-"

Sam was cut off by Bobby quickly

"Boy's running a fever, it's very low...i'm going to check"

"What? H-Why?...He was fine when I left...what could have caused it..."'

Bobby went to their room and got the medical kit and opening it getting the Digital thermometer and coming back to Dean

"I'm checking it now"

"okay Bobby, i hope it's not high...the doctor said if anything happens i should take him in just to make sure"

"i'll take him if it was too high...let me see.."

Bobby put the digital thermometer in Dean's ear and waited a few seconds till it beeped and read 99.5, then trying it again to make and read 99.5 again

"His temp is 99.5, not too bad. Tylenol will bring it down if it was temporary and if it doesn't in an hour i'll take him to the doctor myself"

"Okay bobby, i'm sorry i'm not there to help...we really messed up this time and brought you in it...i'm really thankful, but i'm really sorry for this...and not just dean Cas too, i'm sorry Bobby"

"Ya idjit, stop being sorry. You're my only family, like sons, like my own, are my own. You are always welcomed this is your own home, and any friend of yours if mine too."

"Thank you Bobby, a lot, I can't even.."

"It's okay, pay attention to the road now and take care of yourself and Castiel okay? Don't worry, i'll be right here sitting with Dean and reading about the headless"

"Okay, thanks, call me when he wakes?"

"First thing"

They both hanged up at same time, bobby putting the phone in his jean pocket and getting up to get a bowl of cold water and compressor for Dean and 2 tylenol for when he wakes up in an hour or so

"Dean boy, it's hard seeing your strong self down like that...making it no easier for me or Dean looking all cute and cuddly" Bobby came back setting the bowl of cold water on the table and dipping the compresses in water then subfreezing and holding it, put it on Dean't forehead only receiving nothing in response but a very still and sleeping Dean and his long steady breaths.

A few minutes later Bobby wet and rinsed the compresses putting it on Dean's forehead again, then leaving Dean to go take care of the thing before it starts to smell...Bobby quickly dug some dirt in his backyard, tired as hell but he knew he had to take out and all the way here. Finally burying it and tapping the dirt with the shovel Bobby went and took a quick shower before coming back to Dean. It had been about 30 minutes.

Bobby changed the compressor with another cold one and put one on Dean's neck , getting movement in return from Dean.

"Hey Dean, how you feeling" Bobby asked flipping over the compresses on Dean's forehead

"Mhhm, finee" was all dean got out and moved a bit more to change positions but Bobby stopped him "No don't switch yet, i'm trying to get your fever down"

"I have a Fever?" Dean opened his eyes and looked at Bobby

"yeah, it caught you like magic...it's low only a degree higher than regular but better I caught it before it got too high" Dean try to turn again after hearing this and Bobby let hit, better, Bobby can compress his back of the neck

"You cold or Hot?" Bobby asked putting a hand through Dean's Hair

"neither...or a little hot" Dean said closing his eyes again

"okay, let me level you legs and keep'em out in the air" Bobby put too pillows under Dean's legs and pulled the blanket up to reveal his legs

"Thanks Bobby..mmh"Dean was almost out again

"wait don't sleep yet, let me get your temperature and see if you still need the Tylenol" Bobby put the digital thermometer in Dean's ear and waited, after hearing the beep he read 99.0

"only 99 but it's still not normal so i'm going to have you eat a Tylenol okay Dean?" Bobby put the Thermometer back in the kit and closed it

"Kay" Dean just wanted to sleep...he felt tired, sleepy, and drained

Bobby got up to get a cold glass of milk and came back, took out one Tylenol 500m "Up for a quick sec" Bobby put a hand under Dean's back and held the back of his head slowly pulling him up to sit

"I can get up myself ya know" said Dean smiling a bit because the man was only trying to help and Dean knew well he was too tired and sleepy to do anything

"Sure you can, here" Bobby handed the pill and Dean took it taking the glass of milk drinking it all in 2 pauses

"good, you can sleep" Bobby took the glass and helped Dean lay down and pulled the blanket to his arms because Dean mentioned he was a little hot

"call me if you need anything okay?' Bobby make a quick note to self to check every 20 minutes to change the compression. He put a new cold compression on his forehead.

"Sammy.." a small whisper then Dean was sound asleep, Bobby sure the boy would like to see his brother first thing he wakes up but seeing Bobby

Bobby got up to call Sam, because he had said he'll call

"hey Bobby, did Dean wake yet?"

"Yeah he did about 10 minutes ago but is sleeping now, again"

"How is he? did his fever come down?" Bobby could hear the trucks passing by Sam's car the loud 'Woshhh'

"yeah, his fever came down by whole .5 it's 99 now with the help of the compression but I still gave hi one Tylenol with milk and leveled his legs, i'll continue the compression till fever 'll be fine Sam"

"Thank god, okay that's good you don't have to take him then...I got really worried, Cas even noticed, Dean's asleep right?"

"Yeah, Dean's sound asleep. He did whisper your name at the end when i told him if he needs anything he can call me, I just got up to call you"

"I shouldn't have left him"

"He'll be fine Sam, he doesn't have to worry either. I mean you're pretty much with an angel..remember?"

"yeah...when he's awake completely call me please, i'll talk to him every few hours so he knows i'm okay"

"Will do Sam, you buys take a break for a while okay when you get there...be rested and ready for tomorrow"

"We will, roads are trucked today so we're going slow we'll be there by night"

"Ah, okay rest up good take your meds and remember cas's once"

"Okay, will you be okay? with dean?"

"yeah of course, i'll get some food in him and meds andwe'll be good...I better hit the books"

"okay talk to ya soon Bobby"

They both hanged up again

Next chapter i'll focus on Sam and Cas side of the hunt

Thanks for reading! Reviews are Golden gold today:)


End file.
